Someday We'll All Be Together Again
by Silencebeyondthestars
Summary: The journey from a teenage girl into a woman has never been easy for anyone but for Molly Hooper it's more difficult when living in the shadows of the Second World War as the object of her unrequited love is fighting in battle. A Historic AU with Sherlolly & Warstan. Rated T for now but will be M in later chapters. !Reviews contain spoilers!
1. The Midsummer's eve, Summer of 1939

**A/N:**

There's a few facts you might want to know before reading:

- I was inspired to write this after seeing the BBC's miniseries based on the Mary Wesley's 1984 novel The Chamomile Lawn. It tells the story about a group of cousins and friends in the time of the second world war.

- I am a fairly new writer so it takes me awhile to write chapters especially this long. That's whis story may take a few weeks to be updated. Your reviews will surely make me want to write more.

-There is not going to be Moriarty in this story. Here he was killed before the incident at the pool so Sherlock is a bit more care free and naïve here at the beginning.

**- Main characters of this story and their ages at the beginning:**

Molly Hooper, 17 (Paul's niece)

Henrietta Connelly, 42

Paul Connelly (Henrietta's husband and Molly's uncle from her mother's side), 54

Sherlock Holmes, 25 (Henrietta's nephew)

Mycroft Holmes, 34 (Henrietta's nephew)

Elizabeth Holmes, 23 (Sherlock and Mycroft's younger sister)

Mary Morstan, 22 (Sherlocks, Elizabeth and Mycroft's cousin. Her mother is their aunt)

Edmund Morstan, 24 (Mary's older brother)

John Watson, 25

David Hensley, 23(Harry's identical twin brother, the son of the village reverend)

Harry Hensley, 23 (Davis's identical twin brother, the son of the village reverend)

Irene Adler, 26

- The slang of the time is so fun to write. Here are some phrases used in this chapter and what they mean:

**Jalopy** ~ an old car

**A broad **~ a good looking woman

**Gams** ~legs

**Dizzy with a dame** ~very much in love with a woman

**Snap** **your cap**~ get angry

**Aces** ~ very good

**Tin can** ~ a car

**Twit** ~ fool or Idiot

**Snipe** ~ cigarette

**Off the cob** ~ corny

* * *

The Willow Cottage, Near the village of St Buryan in Cornwall, England.

23th of June, 1939

The warm sea breeze blew from the Atlantic ocean over the beach and hitting the steep rocky cliffs it then made it's way up towards the sky. Above in the cliffs the scenery changed from glistening blueness into miles of green with gently sloping fields and small batches of forests. Barns, farmhouses and small cottages were sparsely sprinkled around.

Nearest to the lighthouse and far distant from the rest of the cottages, a white building was situated near the cliff's edge. The house, named The Willow Cottage was build in 1860's and though it wasn't very large but with its long veranda and pillars, it reminded more of a small colonial manor than a cottage. It was named after five big willow trees growing in the vast garden. The long hanging branches moved slowly with the light wind.

Molly lay on her stomach on the green lawn prompt on her elbows, nose close to a book . The grass tickled her toes and the bare skin between her skirt and shirt. She put the book down and lowered her head. Slowly she drew her breath and the aroma of the grass filled her entirely. It smelled just like Molly had imagined it would. She had often thought about it through the long winter when the ground had been covered by the light layer of snow. "_Apple grass"_

When her uncle Paul and his wife had bought the seaside house nearly thirty years ago and aunt Henrietta had planted the backyard lawn full of lovely grass smelling of apples. It was Molly's favorite smell in the world. As a keen student of human body she knew that her brain automatically connected the smell with memories that were happy and that's why she loved it so much. As an old woman in her death bed breathing her last breath Molly would think of that very smell. She opened her eyes and returned to her book of human anatomy, mind still wondering.

Opposite to the apple grass she shuddered every time when she smelled lilies. At her father's funeral ten years ago the coffin had been decorated with the them. That was when she had been taken in by her mother's brother Paul Connelly, a war veteran who lived with his wife in Cornwall. Molly's mother and little brother had died in a automobile accident when she had been only three.

Although she missed her family she had been content growing up here. Henrietta's nephews and nieces came every summer to spent their holiday's here at the seaside and along with them and the neighbor's twin boys Molly had been happier than ever. The smell of apple grass reminded her of those times spent at her home here in Cornwall instead of in the bleak boarding school her aunt had insisted on her living during the autumn and winter.

The summers consisted of the cousins and the twins going on picnics, swimming and spending time at the beach, fishing, exploring the near by uninhabited islands, camping in tents, and to top them all solving exciting mysteries and crime's. When they were younger they had even founded their own private detective agency called The Holmes & Cousin Private Eye. The village of St. Buryan that near Molly lived seemed sleepy and boring at first glance but as she had experienced, it still managed to hide many secrets.

When meeting the cousins for the first time Molly had thought, not being their actual biological cousin and over five years their junior, that she was surely to be left out. Luckily she had nothing to fear about since they had accepted her as one of their own at first meeting. It also helped that Molly had always been mature for her age so her beloved cousins talked to her like she was their equal and took her in the action fully.

"For heaven's sake girl what have I told you! "A sharp voice belonging to her aunt cut the air as she yelled from the open kitchen window just above Molly's head. The girl continued her reading unfazed. Suddenly some orange colored bundle landed on top of the open book. "You have to wear the hat when your out at this time of the day. Else you'll catch a sun stroke."

Aunt Henrietta left the window to continue her conversation with Mrs. Lambert who had come by to sell some eggs. "So where was I…"

"You mentioned something about your nieces and nephews coming for midsummer's eve." Mrs. Lambert, the towns telltale, kindly reminded her.

"Oh that's right. I'm not sure you know but I have one brother and a sister and their children are the ones that come here and terrorize the whole village every summer. Because their parents all live in the city the kids would drive them mad in such close quarters so they sent them here for me and Paul to deal with. There's my eldest brother Siegfried and his wife Violet and they have two sons Sherlock and Mycroft and one daughter Elizabeth. I'm not sure you remember Mycroft. He's over thirty now and hasn't been here in ten years . And then there's my older sister Susan and her husband Robert who have a daughter Mary and a son Edmund."

"Wasn't Mycroft the tall lanky ginger who always carried his brolly with him everywhere? And I think I met your siblings the other summer when Phillip and I were invited to your garden party."

"Oh that's right."

"So is the whole gang coming or are my strawberries safe this year?" Mrs. Lambert asked narrowing her eyes

"Unfortunately all of them are coming and also bringing along some of their friends as well. Although you have nothing to complain about. Remember I have to cook four meals and snacks for them every day. And I have to live with them as well and watch out for them not mess the whole house.

"Oh you poor Etta. How have you survived? Five children is much but considering who those kids are!" She threw her hands up in exasperation

"You don't have to tell me."

"And the sweet Hensley twins David and Harry, sons of our very own rector, they lured as well. They still call them "The terrible seven" although they are all adults now. The seven of them always poking their noses at others business."

"You wouldn't believe how many angry people I've had to deal with who have come through my door complaining about them."

"And that younger Holmes boy! Once he came by our house only to inform me that the extra money I stored in my sewing basket had been disappearing because my son was using it to fund his gambling problem."

"That sounds like our Sherlock. He's coming here with his sister Elizabeth tomorrow. Even Mycroft is coming after his mother told him to. Mary and Edmund are coming today by train right in time for tea. All my siblings are coming as well to spend the midsummer here. You know the with the likelihood of another war you don't know which summer will be your last so they want to celebrate it properly this year. Sherlock, Edmund and the twins could soon all be shipped overseas for service if the worst is to happen. Their parents are be distraught. I'm lucky I have no sons of my own…"

Molly felt her mood sink. It was all that everyone was talking about. No matter what the subject was it somehow lead to the war and everyone had opinions and a need to share them. In truth she was death scared for her cousins.

She tried to think something else when her eyes caught something on he sky. It was a seagull, very common in those parts, but this was clearly in trouble. It was losing height at a fast speed and it tried to flail it's feathers. Molly stopped breathing and silently prayed for it to gain back control. She got up and ran to the edge of the cliff. Her hopes were useless as she saw the bird dropping at the beach near pier.

Molly ran to the kitchen window where her aunt and Mrs. Lambert were still talking. "Aunt would you be so kind and give me a paper bag, a pair of thin white cotton gloves, a small knife, pen and my notebook from the table?"

"What on earth are you doing with these?" Henrietta sighed as she collected the things she had been asked.

"Oh.. Ermm.. Just picking some roses. Thank you aunt." She said, grabbed the items as rushed on her way.

"But what are the book and pen for? And the spikes will tear your gloves, dear!" Mrs. Lambert yelled after her. "What an odd child if you don't mind me saying." She said turning back to Henrietta.

"Very odd indeed. At first when Paul told she was coming to live with us after her father'd died, I was excited, as you know I never had children so I thought I'd finally have a daughter. But from the start she behaved quite strangely and at first I thought it was due to her sudden loss but years after she is still very peculiar. Oh don't get me wrong she's a good girl and I care for her but she can be quite the handful at times."

"I thought you sent her to a boarding school. Thank god for those places"

"Yes, after a year she had lived with us. Now she only comes here for holidays. She'll be leaving for university to London this autumn. And now believe it or not she wants to apply to medical school."

"Really? Can't say I didn't except something so extreme from her but medical school?"

"And that's not all. You'd think she want to be a doctor with that kind of place but no! She wants to be a pathologist. If you ask me it's her cousins who have put such silly ideas in her head. "

"Of course they have. I remember that Mary girl is in nursery school isn't she."

"Although I can't say it doesn't surprise me. " Aunt Etta said still going on about her husband's niece. "When she was nine and came to me telling that she'd found a squirrel dead in our backyard I suggested her we'd give it a nice little burial in my show box and guess what the girl told me? That we should study why it had died before we bury it. I nearly fainted when she dug the animal from her pocket and laid it on the kitchen table."

"How is she going to pay the school? Surely you're not.."

"Her father left all his money for her as well something for Paul to pay her expenses with. That stupid husband of mine didn't use a single penny of the money that was given to him. Instead he put them in bank and is going to give them to her for her 18th birthday. She has nothing to worry about in that front. If I were her I'd use the money to buy myself a nice flat from the city and get some work as secretary until I'd find myself a husband. "

"I would think she has no such dreams if she fancies herself to become a pathologist. I don't know what man would want a wife like that." Mrs. Lambert said shaking her head. "At least she'll be off from your shoulders from now on."

* * *

Mary Morstan opened her blue eyes and greeted the much missed scenery in front of her as the train plowed on. The fields changed into forests and back while the sea glittered in the horizon.

She sat in a small train compartment with her brother Ed and Mrs. Gulliver's two daughters from the village. The girls had been bashfully flirting with her brother the whole ride from London so Mary had been forced to entertain herself. She took a look at her elder brother, laughingly shook her head and turned back to the window. While Mary had blonde hair her brother had inherited his father's light brown hair. The only thing joining them were their blue eyes. His kindness and easy going persona never left a girl cold.

Mary was going to make sure that the three following weeks spent here with her cousins and friends would be the best ones yet. I mean you never knew with the war and all…

Forty-five minutes later Mary and Ed stood on the busy platform. People of all age rushed around them and to the siblings delight they recognized most of them from their time spent at St Buryan.

"Mary! Ed! We're over here!" They heard a bright voice near the platform. Mary could barely catch a glimpse of the girl when Molly had already wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Molly dear. How lovely to see you!" She screamed hugging her back.

Aunt Henrietta, who had driven with Molly to pick them up from the train, was now busy hugging Ed. He had always been her favorite nephew since Sherlock and Mycroft had always been far too eccentric for her taste.

When Molly eased her arms from around Mary they just looked at each other from head to toe for a few moments surveying how much the other had changed. Both of them were happy to notice that the other looked just as well like last time six months ago.

"Have you been spending all your time outside? You look brown as a nut." Mary said

Molly couldn't answer as Ed had now gotten away from his aunts clasp and reached for Molly. She shrieked as Ed lifted her off her feet and twirled her around.

"Good golly Miss Molly!" You get heavier each year. Soon I'll need a crane to lift you."

At this Mary angrily swatted her brother with her hand. "Ed!" Knowing too well one should never say such things to girls who were especially in Molly's age and not even as a joke.

"It will only do you good Ed lifting me around since your muscles could do with exercise. Would surely help you with the girls." Molly replied as her cousin gently dropped her to the ground in mock dismay.

"I'll have you know Molly I have no problems in that front. And my muscles are not small."

"How was the ride my dears?" Aunt Etta interrupted and moved onto hug and kiss Mary on the cheek.

"Oh it was just fine aunt." Mary replied and handed Molly one of her suitcases to carry.

"I parked my car under that oak"

"Uncle Paul didn't come to welcome us?" Ed asked

"No dears. You know his leg. Only time he agrees to ride a car is when he insists on me giving him a lift every Sunday to his gentleman club after church.

"And he had to stay home because general Sheffield's hound was in the middle of birth. He promised uncle one of the puppies. Molly defended Paul.

"You're getting a dog?" Mary asked warily lifting her eyebrows at Etta.

"For over ten years I have listened his complaints about getting a new dog after Tatler died and I couldn't stand it anymore. We made a deal that the dog would be entirely on his responsibility and that I wouldn't have to do anything for it. Although I have no idea how he imagines to take it on walks everyday with that stupid leg of his."

"Uncle Paul threatened aunt that he'll stay home and not go to his annual fishing trip to Scotland with the general this year. That made aunt quickly change her mind." Molly whispered to snickering Mary and Ed as Etta was busy digging her car keys out of her bag.

"Hey aunt Etta what happened to that jalopy of yours?" Ed asked noticing that the car they had now reached wasn't the old ratty Crossley but a new gleaning white Ford Prefect.

"Oh my small investments have been paying off quite nicely lately." She said modestly. " I also bought a small weekend flat from the city as well. You know , a place to go blow some steam when your uncle is being difficult. "

None of the cousins had never understood why their aunt Etta had married Paul since he always seemed to only frustrate her. They however adored their uncle and couldn't be happier to have him and Molly in their family.

"Oh let me help you with those!" Mary jumped from her seat and took the plate full of biscuits from Etta as the older woman juggled with a cake on her other hand. Molly came from the kitchen soon after with a pot of tea and laid it on the table at the veranda. The warm summer weather was at its loveliest so they had decided to enjoy they afternoon tea outside.

Paul and Ed were no use at all as they already sat at the table deep in conversation. Uncle Paul was undoubtedly telling stories about the last war that he had fought in twenty years ago when he was still young and capable. Unlike when he was younger, Ed now listened him keenly .

The women paid no attention to the two and instead talked to each other about more pleasant matters like the midsummer's party and Mary graduating from nursing school.

"So Molly how was your last school year?" Mary asked.

"Oh just fine. You know how it is there." Molly replied solemnly, not really being happy when reminded of the place.

"Me and Beth burned all our school books after we graduated there. You know aunt how much me and Beth hated that place so you could've at least sent Molly to a boarding school that wasn't only for girls."

"Are you kids planning on doing the Terror run this year?" Etta asked sipping her tea and changing the subject not so eloquently.

Those words were strong enough to gain Ed's attention.

The Terror run was the kids' summer's highlight. Every year at midnight on mid summer's eve the seven children would take turns running the path from the lighthouse to their aunt's house. The path went near the cliffs where the land suddenly dropped down to the beach beneath. The competition took concentration not to loose ones footing and fall down. What made it much more than a simple race was that the winner also needed to be brave and not be overcome by fear. Out of the children it was Sherlock who had won the most times. Meanwhile the adults would remain on the porch chatting at the feast table while uncle Paul measured time on his pocket watch.

This was Molly's third year when she could go on her own. Until she was fifteen years old she had had Ed or one of the twins to run with on her turn. This time wanting desperately to win she had been practicing the trail ever since she'd arrived home from school three weeks ago. The best place she had ever gotten was third.

"Yes that's the plan. We are all quite looking forward to that. Elizabeth and Sherlock are even bringing some friends with them to celebrate the mid summers eve." Mary said

None of the cousins had ever brought their friends over before. Molly was curious but also disappointed. It always took some time for her to get comfortable with new people so she had hoped to spend the holiday only with her cousins and the twins. At first meeting Molly could seem quiet and shy but she was much more than that letting her real personality truly show when she was with people she trusted.

Molly also felt that strangers didn't fit into the life the cousins and the twins had created for themselves here at the countryside of Cornwall. It would only throw their secret little world to the cold reality.

"You're not letting them have a go at the run as well?" Paul asked worriedly.

"Of course not uncle." Ed reassured him. "Even if we'd let them practice the route tomorrow for a few hours it's not enough time for them to fully learn it and not to get lost or worse, fall off. "

"Who are they bringing?" Molly asked "

More like who is Elizabeth bringing." Etta laughed. "I don't imagine Sherlock having that close friends."

"Actually it's Sherlock whose friends they both are. John Watson went to the same university and now they live together. Oh and the woman, Irene Adler while she is Elizabeth's friend as well it's Sherlock who knows her better. " At this Ed paused for a dramatic break.

"Irene is his girlfriend. "

This made Etta nearly chocked on her tea. Mary shot a worrying glance at Molly who was now as pale as a sheet.

"She's quite the broad. I met her when I visited Sherlock in London last November . All gams and lips." Ed continued

"I was starting to get worried for that boy. Not showing interest in any girl when he was here. Good for him. " Paul nodded approvingly.

"So what's she like, this girl whose finally managed to bewitch our Sherlock?" Etta dared to ask

Mary tried silently signal her brother to shut his moth but it was no use. When Ed had something to say, especially when it had something to do with the fairer sex, he couldn't be controlled.

"I was only with her for a few days but what I could gather she seemed scaringly intelligent and strong willed. She even kept up with Sherlock without trouble and even outsmarted him a few times. I mean it's no wonder what makes her special for him."

"If that's true I can't wait to meet her and this John Watson. Seems like Sherlock finally met other people, next to you, who he doesn't get bored of after knowing them for a few minutes. " Paul agreed

"Oh he's so dizzy with that dame it's not funny" Ed reassured him

"Yes we get it Ed. Would you just shut up about her for awhile!" Mary snapped

"Hey! Don't snap your cap at me sis. I'm sorry to break your bubble but there are other women in this world that I'm happy to scrape and bow for other than you my little sister." He joked

"And if he's bringing her here it must be serious. Maybe we'll even have something joyful to celebrate in these dark times. Oh I'd love to go to a wedding. I haven't been in one in such a long time." Etta prattled

Molly couldn't stand it anymore. She mumbles something under her breath that sounded like an apology , quickly stood and ran down the path to the beach.

Mary wondered for a second if she should follow her cousin but decided to give her some peace. She knew well enough what had gotten into the girl. Mary had been hopeful that now when she was almost an adult Molly would've woken from her childhood dreams but it seemed that instead of fading away they had only come to haunt her days as well.

Mary finished her tea and proceeded to unpack her bags. After a few hours when the sun had almost set under the horizon and it was time for bed, Mary bid her aunt and uncle good night as she left the living room. She went up the stairs to a room that had been hers every time she visited, but before entering she decided to climb to the attic floor where Molly's room situated. She knocked gently on the door and when she didn't hear an answer she opened the door and peaked in. Her cousins bed was still made up and empty as was her room. Se closed the door not worrying as Molly had always come and gone as she pleased.

Mary went back to her own room and fell asleep wondering how she could comfort her little Molly. Just before she drifted off to sleep she heard the floor boards creaking above her telling that Molly had come back.

Next morning at the breakfast table while Ed was stuffing his face full of bacon and Henrietta and Paul were bickering about the puppy, Molly silently pleaded Mary with her brown hazel eyes not to say a word. Mary sighed and decided not to harass Molly about the subject but if she ever wanted to talk Mary would be more than happy to help her.

* * *

At 12:00 sharp that day a black Chrysler Windsor pulled into the front yard's driveway. A tall and lanky ginger haired man quickly rushed out at the back and opened the passenger side door to an older woman with piercing grey eyes, cheekbones that looked sharp enough to cut glass and black hair highlighted with silver strands. The woman took her sons stretched hand and lifted herself out.

At the other side of the vehicle an older man looking much like his eldest son rouse from the car as well, pealing off his leather driving gloves and throwing them into his seat. Behind him a young man with sand colored hair held the door open for a young woman of his age. While the young man clearly wasn't related to the older couple, the woman looked a like a perfect mixture between them. She had piercing grey eyes, a face framed by high cheekbones and a long brown hair with red highlights that was neatly tucked in a bun in her neck. Despite the over ruling facial features her face was full of warmth and kindness that were noticeable to everyone even before actually speaking to her.

"Violet!" Etta sang softly and almost flew from the front door to her dark haired sister in law. They hugged and exchanged kisses until Etta went to hug her elder brother who didn't look as comfortable with the embrace as his wife had been.

Mary followed soon after her aunt and after giving quick hugs to her uncle Siegfried and aunt Violet she rushed over to her cousin Beth who she hadn't seen in what seemed to be in ages. Before the two girls would descend to a world of their own Mary turned her head and noticed the stranger among her relatives.

Elizabeth saw this and was quick to make amends. "Oh I'm sorry everyone." Elizabeth said as she gathered Henrietta's and Paul's attention as well after they'd exchanged greetings with her parents and Mycroft.

"I'd like you to meet John Watson a friend of Sherlock's. John this is my aunt Henrietta and her husband Paul Connelly. This is my cousin Mary and the boy coming from the house is her brother Edmund and the girl behind him is Molly, Paul's niece but still my cousin as well.

John shook hands with everyone and quickly found a mutual tune with Ed.

Molly was exited to see Beth and quickly rushed to her and the three girls embraced in a group hug. Mycroft only managed to give a tight smile and nod of the head as a greeting and his cousins expected no less from him.

"Sorry Sherlock couldn't be here to introduce you but it looks like he had gotten behind. He insisted on driving him and Irene here by himself in his new car" Violet apologized

"Come inside everyone. I have full table of delicacies and tea waiting. Sherlock wouldn't mind if we started already." Etta said and guided the guests into the house arm in arm with Violet.

Living over fifteen summers with the boy had eliminated all pointless niceties between Henrietta and Sherlock as well as with all her nieces and nephews. She now treated them as they were her own despite that it always took her the whole autumn, winter and spring to recover from their summery visits.

"Aces!" Ed declared and dragged John hurriedly inside.

Twenty minutes later, when Mycroft was doing a good job making the cake disappear the two eagerly waited guests still hadn't arrived.

"So Molly my dear. Are you excited about university?" Violet asked trying to bring Molly into the conversation the girl had ignored until now.

"Yes. Quite so aunt. I can't wait to move to London."

"Oh we'll be having so much fun aren't we Molly? Beth squeezed her hand. "Mary and Ed moving from Bristol to London as well in few months. All us cousins together in the capitol and the twins too."

"But not for long." Molly reminded.

"But when the boys are on holiday and off duty they'll come visit then we'll surely have the most wonderful time." Mary tried to be optimistic

The conversation dropped at this point and everyone drank their tea silently deep in their own thoughts.

"By the way Mycroft. What is it that you do these days? Last time I saw you, you'd just graduated from Oxford and had gotten some internship position at the ministry. Every time I speak with your father he gives me more than dubious explanations." Paul were the first to break the silence.

"Oh well I occupy a minor position in the government. Nothing to brag about. " Mycroft said indifferently.

"But you're not leaving for duty abroad then it must be some serious work you do?" Paul tried again and winced as he received a kick from his wife under the table for prying.

Before Mycroft could come up with another vague answer they saw a silver colored, sleek two seated Horch 853A Erdmann & Rossi Sport Cabriolet pulling to the driveway next to the other car.

Everyone in the tea room turned to take a peak from the window to see a tall slender man with black curls getting out. He strode over the other side and right before his hand reached the passenger side door the woman sitting there opened the door herself, stood and gave her boyfriend a wicked grin. The woman waited as the man pulled the canopy over the convertible as it looked like it could rain any minute now. Together they made their way towards the house.

"The bloody twit insisted on buying that unpractical two seated sports car and then having me to share a ride with his family I've never even met before so he could ride with his girlfriend alone." John whispered to Ed who was sitting by his left side at the table. John was happy to have met Ed as he could discharge his annoyance to someone who knew Sherlock as well as John did.

Ed soothed John by in return telling him embarrassing stories of Sherlock when they were younger. John had been exited to meet his best friends cousins who he was informed by Sherlock's sister he was very closed with. So far John wasn't disappointed. He had never had many friends of his own and now he found himself happy that they would be living in London as well.

They heard the front door opening and closing. Molly held her breath as they waited the two incomers to shrug off their jackets and make themselves known. Finally the pair came in to view and she slowly released her lungs.

In Paul's mind his wife's nephews words hadn't done justice to the woman. She was truly gorgeous. Wearing her black hair in an eloquent bun and her deep blue dress hugging her figure from all the right places surely left an impression on everyone. Taking his gaze up to her face he found that the classic beauty of it rivaled those found in statues from ancient Greece. Maybe she had a bit too much make up on but that didn't take away from the over all effect the woman had. By his side Etta and Mary were as impressed as well.

Mary glanced her younger cousin from the corner of her eye and was relieved to see that she seemed to manage at keeping her emotions at bay. Molly was staring at the woman intently with a quiet observation in her eyes.

Boldly the strange woman opened her mouth first. "Sorry everyone for arriving late but Sherlock here got himself lost a little while back."

The rest of the people who were sitting at the table had no trouble understanding what she really meant by those words since Sherlock most certainly knew the places around here like his own pockets. This caused an awkward silence in the room.

"Yes. Sorry about that." Sherlock opened his mouth. "Everyone this Irene, Irene everyone." He nodded between the woman on his right and his relatives at the table.

Violet knowing that was as polite her son would get stepped in to make the proper introductions. "Irene this is Siegfried's sister Henrietta, Sherlock's aunt. "

"Call me Etta, please. Everyone does."

"This is her husband Paul, Etta's husband".

"How do you do." Paul bowed his head politely.

"This is Siegfried's niece Mary."

" Lovely to meet you Irene."

"And this is Paul's niece, Molly."

"H-Hello. Nice to meet you." Molly managed to stutter under Irene's intense gaze.

"Oh I'm absolutely delighted to meet my Sherlock's family. He has been telling such nice things about you all." She purred and flashed her well practiced, charming smile.

"Sit down before the tea gets cold."Etta fussed and ran into the kitchen to get the pot.

Sherlock pulled a chair for Irene and then sat himself next to her and his father.

"Coffee for me aunt." He yelled towards the kitchen where Etta already came from, a pot of tea in her left hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "Yes dear I know. Black, two sugars"

Paul, Henrietta and Mary proceeded to ask the same questions from Irene as they had from John. Molly however was silent this time.

"I presume you are living in London like Sherlock so what are you doing to make the ends meet?" Paul started

"I am self employed. I offer people my services."

"What types of services, you mind me asking?"

Sherlock snorted but before others could pry what was so funny Irene answered

"Fashion advice, working as a stylist and organizing parties for others. That sort of thing." She spoke coolly

"How wonderful. You must let me hire you when I throw my house warming party in London this autumn" Etta exclaimed enthusiastically

"Since when do you have a flat in London aunt?" Beth was the fastest to ask

"Well my investments have paid off well lately and the real-estate prices in the city are ridiculously low right now because of the war. My finance advisor encouraged me to invest my money on properties."

"I thought I was your finance advisor little sister" Siegfried asked frowning

"I merely wanted to get a second opinion. You are not angry with me are you?"

"No of course not. There are safer option to invest ones money but you've always done as you pleased."

"The flat is only a few blocks away from Baker street so if you Sherlock need something I'm always happy to help." Etta smiled at her nephew. "

"How can you keep living there Sherlock? The rent must be sky high. Last time I checked you were unemployed." Mary asked

"The landlady owns me a favor. And I'm working with the police now."

"Sherlock is a consulting detective" Irene exclaimed proudly

"So all those summers of you kids playing private detectives paid off!" Etta laughed.

"You're a real gumshoe now? I mean we knew you've been working as a sort of private eye in there but you have got the police to acknowledge you? " Ed asked incredulously

"Like Irene said I'm a consultant. I don't officially work for them they just come to me when they are out of their water which happens to be quite often. I have also managed to get people's attention in London and some individuals pay nicely for my services. John is my assistant."

"I thought you were in medical school" Molly finally opened her mouth. She was hoping to ask John some question about it later.

"I am but there's still time for me to help Sherlock."

"That's how me and Sherlock met" Irene smiled

"Oh he helped you did he? He's always the gentleman our Sherlock." Etta said proudly

"Actually she was the problem I was hired to solve." Sherlock smirked sipping his coffee

All the members in the table, except John, Mycroft and Sherlock, turned to look at the blushing woman

"Perfect Sherlock. Now all of your family thinks I'm a criminal."

"Jeopardizing the monarchy of our state is not a matter to be taken lightly." Mycroft shook his head

The conversation had quickly gotten over the heads of the others. Abruptly Paul burst into laughter and was soon followed by others all of them thinking it was a joke. Molly however looked suspiciously at the four who were still exchanging deadly glares at each other.

After tea Ed forced John and Sherlock back outside in to the rain to inspect his cousins new car.

"What a sweet tin can you got here Sherlock!" Ed exclaimed

He hovered over the vehicle and harassed him with his questions.

"What difference does it make what kind of motor this has? Sherlock huffed taking a drag from his cigarette

"Why did you bought this beauty in the first place if you don't care rat's ass about cars?"

"Irene seemed to like this one so I got it" He shrugged and said it like it was the most simple thing in the world

"Must have cost you a fortune."

"This one Duchess was extremely grateful for my services when I returned her jewels back to her after her mansion was robbed."

"I still don't understand why you insisted on buying exactly this model? John stepped in dismayed. "Don't you know that the Nazi government likes to use these in their parades? Have you no shame or a single patriotic bone in your body?"

"Doesn't matter to me what those loonies drive. Could be tractors all I care."

"Mind if I take her on test drive?" Ed asked already sitting in the car, hands on the driving wheel, knowing full well his elder cousin had never denied him anything wouldn't start now. "I want this all for myself before the twins come and insist on driving as well."

"Ed! Mary yelled from the door. "Don't forget to pick mother and father from at the station. She said their train would be here quarter to two!"

"Ed sighed in disappointment, hopped off and marched inside followed by still bickering John and Sherlock. After some thinking about which car he had been offered he should take, Ed settled on uncle Siegfried's concluding that he still had a few weeks to spent here in Cornwall in which time he'd have aunt Etta's Ford to drive. Siegfried, Violet and Mycroft were going back to London a few days after the midsummer's day.

All this while Molly, Beth and Mary had been left together with Irene and were sitting in the living room. It had been awkward at best but Beth being there working as a buffer between the other previously unmet women helped the situation a somewhat. Mostly the conversation had circled around the summer fashion in London and the parties the women had gone lately. Molly had absolutely nothing to offer to the discussion since she had never cared for fashion nor gone into parties other than what her relatives had thrown.

"Molly I can't wait to show you what London has to offer. I can't believe Beth nor Mary have never taken you out before." Irene said stretching her red lips

"Oh that's very kind of you Irene but I'm sure my studies will keep me rather busy..."

"Nonsense. You have the weekends free right? I wouldn't know I never went to University but surely they are for the reason to have fun instead of drowning one self into dusty old books."

"Don't worry. Me and Beth will come with you. And you get to decide the weekends yourself. You'll learn it can be quite fun" Mary soothed Molly, rubbing her arm "Just give it a try."

"Plus there are millions of more boys for you than there are in this village" Beth said excitedly. "

Molly's main interest in moving to London was to study, earn good grades and get to medical school but she admitted that living a sheltered life had denied her certain things that were norm for most of the girls her age. So she gathered that attending at least few parties, to see what it was like wouldn't be completely wrong. No one could say she wasn't open for new possibilities and if the social life, her cousins pestered her about, wasn't to her taste she could always politely decline their further offers.

And maybe one of those parties would introduce her to someone who would manage take her thoughts away from a certain someone.

"I must take you shopping as well." Irene said coolly looking Molly from head to toe with a judging expression that reminded her of Sherlock. Irene flashed her a little smile so the girl couldn't interpret her words as an insult.

"Would you stop pestering her?" All the four women jumped as they were startled by Sherlock who abruptly marched to the living room followed by John. He sat down next to Irene and gave the women a bored look.

"Darling we are only trying to help her." Irene assured. "She's been living her whole living in this stuffy little village and in an all girl boarding school. She needs help to survive London and if she wants to make herself a life there. "

"Is there nothing else going on in your silly little heads that doesn't involve boys, parties and clothes? Why should she change herself to please others as she's perfectly capable of managing by being herself."

The cousins saw that Irene didn't even flinch at his rude words as she ignored him and continued.

"She has so much potential the little dear." Irene cooed looking at Molly. "With a new wardrobe, a visit to the hairdressers and a touch of makeup she will be the center of attention at the parties I'm going to take her to."

"She won't be your puppet Irene. She has too much sense in her head not to be changed into a boring mannequin the London is full of. Those that have all their brain cells charred from using too much curling iron."

Warmed by his words, Molly was still uncomfortable being the center of attention so she quickly excused herself from the company, when Ed came in to collect the car keys from Siegfried. To the others she insisted on going with him and welcoming her aunt and uncle.

After Molly and Ed came back with his parents more hugs and excited greetings were changed. Paul, Siegfried, Robert and Mycroft soon retrieved to Paul's study and Etta, Susan and Violet gathered in the kitchen to talk and prepare the luncheon together. Their children with John and Irene, while waiting the dinner bell, decided to have a game of tennis in the court since the weather had cleared and the sun was shining.

Well it was more like their own version of the sport. The rules had been developed through out the years and were now so complicated it was difficult to explain them so the cousins decided to teach them as they went on. They played three on three at the same time while Molly was deemed the most unbiased so she took the role of the referee. It was John, Beth and Mary against Sherlock, Irene and Ed. Thanks to impressive teamwork from John and Mary their team was leading 3-1.

Everything had gone smoothly until Sherlock and Mary got into a fight after he hit the ball towards her with a little bit more force than was necessary. Mary demanded Molly to give him a penalty while Sherlock insisted that Mary was lying because she was still irritated about her losing the ball in the last round. Ed and Molly worked swiftly together to avoid the fight from spiraling and the good mood was quickly restored. John was impressed by this and he made a note to himself to ask them some techniques on handling Sherlock's when he was being difficult.

Then Susan came by the court bringing the children some lemonade and bringing a message from the Hensley twins."David Hensley called. He said he and Harry are meeting you kids at the beach after their meal at four o'clock. And Etta said to tell you that the lunch is in an hour."

The group decided to call the game off and instead introduce Irene and John to their most prized secret. The terror run. The two guests were bemused by their child like excitement over the game and now even Molly had come out of her shell and was busy blabbering with the others.

After realizing the guests were too busy concentrating on walking through the narrow and rocky path than listening to them, the cousins merely proceeded to lead the two safely down the path and giving advice in the trickiest places. Against others warnings Irene, who had insisted on wearing her sandals instead of sneakers, was now regretting the decision. Slowly they made their way back from the light house and almost missed the lunch bell so they hurried inside to wash up and sat down at the table as hungry as lions.

* * *

It was Molly who saw them first coming towards her with their bicycles. Being the youngest and all of her cousins pet she had been freed from carrying the heavy lawn chairs to the beach and in her right hand was only their picnic basket.

Irene had insisted on the chairs not wanting to lay on the sand merely on a towel. Molly had almost snickered out loud when Irene had thought she wouldn't have to carry her own chair but Sherlock had simply shoved the chair into her arms.

Molly ran to hug Harry and David. She noticed that they were almost as brown as her since they had been visiting their grandmother in south of France for the past two weeks. While waiting the others Molly and the boys chose a place from the beach and got settled.

The rest soon joined them and the boys were introduced to John and Irene and the group discarded their clothes unveiling the swimsuits underneath. Boys wore swims short and Mary and Beth had opted for stylish one pieces. Molly looked up from her old pink plated suit to Irene who was wearing blood red colored high waist bikinis with the top part supporting her perfectly sized cleavage.

The mood wasn't clumsy for a long and the volume of the chatter bounced joyfully in the air.

John couldn't believe how animated Sherlock would sometimes became with the others about normal things like he was talking about an interesting case. Actually the whole trip so far had rejuvenated his flat mate by years and he seemed miles away from the high functioning sociopath he insisted on being. In fact he almost seemed like a typical care free fellow in his early twenties who was having a good time with his mates.

_People_. John thought to himself. It was actually a small group of ordinary seeming people that made Sherlock behave in this way. And he touched them. Voluntarily. Not much since he was still Sherlock, but still. Only one he had seen him doing the same was Mrs. Hudson.

With Ed, Harry and David it was brotherly pats to the back and with the girls light playful shoves trying to tease them into laughter. Although he still refrained from touching Irene more than necessary. Showing romantic physical contact in public was something he didn't have nearly as much past experience with so he was not at all content whit it.

"Want some biscuits Harry?" Mary asked from the elder twin "Etta baked them this morning. I'd offer you too David but these have nuts in them"

"Do you even have to ask?" The boy replied and drew a fistful of the sweets from the large container.

"She can actually tell you to apart?" John asked

"All of us can." Molly assured.

"You are the most identical looking twins I've seen. It's like I've had a concussion and I'm seeing things double." John continued

The both boys were even leaner than Sherlock with mops of brown hair flapping over their eyes. Their green eyes distinctly glittered with humor and easy carelessness.

"You're not the first to say that. We suspect even our parents couldn't tell us apart when we were born. And it's highly likely that we have even got our names mixed up because of it."

"Comes awfully handy at times. Specially when either one of us gets into trouble." Harry concluded

Beth was going to say something but was beaten to it by her brother.

"While Harry and David posses very nearly the same physical features and having grown so closely together they are also more likely to share the same main personality traits. There are however some idiosyncrasies that are typical to only either of them and to notice and learn those characteristics it takes time. Which we naturally have had. David while being the slightly more quieter one tends to express his emotions more effectively…"

"Thank you Sherlock for your insight although we must insist on you stopping your praises as we are almost blushing from your kind words." David patted him on the back with years of experience that it was sometimes the wisest to stop him in time.

Sherlock nodded solemnly.

"Have any of you thought about where to list for duty?" Ed asked changing the subject

"Navy." Said the twins at the same time

"I'm thinking of air force. What about you John and Sherlock?"

"Since I'm in medical school I'll be serving as an army doctor in the ground forces."

"Sherlock?" David asked

"I'll cross that bridge when the time calls for it"

"Yeah but Sherlock you-" John tried

"Please let's not talk about the war anymore. We should just enjoy the holiday." Beth pleaded

"So when are you planning on going back to London?" Molly asked the twins changing the subject

"The second week of August. My lectures start on the 12th but Harry's the week after that. Mother is already missing us despite that we just came home for the holiday"

"Oh Sherlock must you smoke those snipes?" Mary cried suddenly when he drew a pack from the pocket of his discarded trousers, placed it between his lips and light it.

"I think it's rather sexy" Irene quipped, but no one replied

"They smell absolutely horrid, turn your lungs black and slimy and will surely kill you one day." Mary continued and reached up from her chair to pull the cigarette out. Sherlock quick with his reflexes dodged her.

"I have John nagging me about it almost every day. I don't need your input as well nurse Morstan. "

Mary narrowed her eyes at him. "How about a deal Sherly?"

He winced at the horrible nickname. "And what's that?" Breathing the smoke right at her face.

She didn't even flinch. "You and me have a little swim race to that buoy and the first one back here wins. If you win I won't nag you about smoking while we are here on holiday but if I win you have to give all your packs to me and not smoke a single fag in these few weeks."

Sherlock pondered the proposition for awhile."You know you are doomed to loose."

"Try me."

Ed, Molly, John, Beth and the twins cheered Mary loudly but no one except Irene wanted Sherlock to win. She got up from her seat and gave her boyfriend a kiss of good luck on the lips. Until now the woman had laid on her chair, not participating in the conversation, black sunglasses on her nose and the face turned towards the sky trying to catch the day's last rays of sun.

Sherlock didn't pull away instantly and instead let her lips linger. Molly adverted her eyes feeling something heavy pressing inside of her chest.

"Oh you two are so off the cob." John said shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be one to talk If I were you." Sherlock replied removing himself from the embrace. "After all you and Sarah were almost joined at each others faces. Although that was only until she dumped you." He smirked as a slight redness crept up his flat mate's cheeks.

Soon after Ed sent them the pair off and the two run towards the waves and threw themselves in. The buoy was a few hundred meters from the shore but the waves made their race more difficult.

"Sorry about Sherlock. He can be a massive jerk sometimes." Beth said apologetic and patted John's hand.

"Yeah I would know. We've lived together for the past four years and I hadn't even met you or the rest of his family apart from Mycroft. I always wondered where he went these past summers but now I know."

"Were you and Sarah serious?"

"Well I was with her the longest I've ever been with someone else. Two years but I wasn't going to propose her yet or anything."

The friends proceeded to watch to the sea where the saw two dots were moving further away from them. About fifteen minutes later to the surprise of everyone it was Mary who reached them first. Behind her a coughing consulting detective rouse from the water.

"The poor bastard has so much crap in his lungs already that he can't hold his breath properly." Mary panted and looked accusingly at her cousin.

John retrieved the package and handed it to her. Mary dipped it in the sea and threw it into their trash bag. "And when we get to the house you'll give me the five from your car and suitcase and the sixth one you hid in Irene's boots." Sherlock gave her a murdering glare as she had succeeded at catching all his storing places.

* * *

The lovely weather continued in the evening and Henrietta's annual midsummer's eve party was held outside like before. The long table was carried from the dining room and laid on the veranda and it wobbled under stacks of food and drinks. That way no one would have to get up and serve food from the kitchen between courses. Uncle Paul brought his gramophone from his study. For the whole party the music varied from swing music to jazz and classical, and the tunes carried around the garden in the dimness of the night.

The paper lanterns hang from the ceiling and the full moon in the sky were the only ones lighting them. The parents sat at the other end of the table and the kids at the other. General Sheffield, the twins and their parents were also invited to spend the evening.

The wine had flowed and the mood was extremely relaxed since everyone except the cousins and the twins had drank more than two glasses. It was a death sentence to be drunk and try to run the path since it was most likely to tumble down into the sea.

Paul fished his pocket watch out. "It is twenty minutes to midnight. I suggest you kids get ready."

Ed reached under the table and grabbed the torch that they used to signal from the lighthouse to Paul to start measuring time. The moon was so bright that this year they could do without torches to see the path. They made their way to the lighthouse through the fields instead of the path.

Once they reached the lighthouse they drew sticks on who should go first. Beth sighed in relief as she got the longest stick. She didn't hate the actual run as much as she did the nervous anticipation in her stomach that came from waiting her turn.

Harry flickered the light towards the house.

"That's them! Robert noticed in the veranda.

Reciprocally Paul flashed his own torch towards the lighthouse once as a sign that he had seen them and five seconds after that he flickered the light again to signal that he had started measuring time. Beth rushed on her way and 7 minutes 31 seconds later she emerged from the bushes into the lawn.

"Why didn't you join your cousins Mycroft?" Violet asked her son as they waited for her

"Please Mummy I'm over thirty years old. The game is simply childish. I don't understand what Sherlock sees in the whole madness"

Violet sighed. If her eldest son would have been ten or twenty years younger he would have said the same and refused. Sometimes she just couldn't understand him."

Paul flashed his light twice again and Harry was the next to come followed by Mary and then Ed.

Molly waited nervously when Ed had been gone for five minutes. She gathered all her concentration and looked towards her home. When the light flashed for the first time she tensed her body and immediately when the second flash came she sprinted.

She could faintly hear the distant echoes of the waves beneath her over the heavy breaths she drew. The night and the moonlight made everything blue as she jumped over the holes and tree roots that were almost unseen by the shadows from the rocks. Her blood boiled inside her little from the exercise and more from the thrill of the race. Every time she thought about stopping to catch her breath the rush of adrenaline kept her moving.

Twice she almost stumbled and fell over a root and once she placed her foot too close to the edge that few rocks underneath her rolled into the sea. Her heart bounced into her throat but she refused to slow down. When she reached the old twisted oak she knew she was over half way done so she fastened her pace for the last dash. Finally she came out through the raspberry bushes panting heavily and glad it was so dim that others wouldn't see her bright red face.

"6 minutes 8 seconds!" Paul exclaimed. "You're the fastest so far. Good job my girl."

Molly's mouth widened into a large grin as she lay down on the floor of the veranda. The cousins and Harry came to hug her immediately.

Paul gave the signals again and at the lighthouse David started his journey.

"6 minutes 43 seconds." He said when David came. " Sorry my lad, not enough to beat Molly." Paul shook his head and smiled at his niece who was gulping her second glass of water.

Sherlock was the only one left at the lighthouse and seemed like the air of calm as he waited his turn. He had won the race most times but still he felt the exhilaration flooding him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about your chances at winning much longer sweetheart." Irene smiled coyly at Molly back at the house.

To be honest Molly didn't care if Sherlock beat her or not. She was happy with her second place, her personal best, and loosing to him didn't feel bad thing at all.

Susan and the general who were sitting next to Paul tried to peek a glance at the watch but Paul kept everyone in anticipation by standing up and staring down at it intently with a straight face until he heard the noises of his wife's nephew arriving.

As he leaned heavily on his cane he waited for Sherlock to come into the veranda. Then he hold everyone in more anticipation until Sherlock had gotten his breathing back in control.

"Well?" Sherlock sounded agitated

"The third place goes to Ed with a time 6 minutes 21 seconds and that leaves Molly and Sherlock in the top two. But before I announce the winner I would just like to say that-"

"For heavens sake Paul just spit it out!" Etta barked

"Right. Ermm…The first place goes… and I'm not even sorry to say this… to Molly!"

Paul reached for the kitchen window and pulled a silver colored trophy cup. It was covered in dents like it had been the object of such desire that it had caused some serious fighting over it.

"Oh good lord they have an actual cup." John mumbled in denial and then burst out laughing

It was half four in the morning when the party finally ended. The reverend and his wife escorted the drunken general next door into their home insisting that he spent the night there since all rooms in the Willow Cottage were full as the twins now occupied the last guest room.

"Oh just leave it all be. We'll clean up in the morning." Etta said to Susan and Violet who were collecting plates to take them into the kitchen.

Everyone bid good night to each other and went inside.

Sherlock was the only one to stay behind. He stared at the horizon and absentmindedly reached for his trouser pocket suddenly remembering he didn't have any cigarettes anymore. He'd even tried stealing from his parents, aunts and uncles but was every time caught by Mary or one of his cousins.

From the corner of his eye he saw a figure approaching behind him and soon a small white scroll was held in front of his eyes.

"One last smoke before your send off brother mine?" He heard Mycroft speaking

Sherlock took the cigarette, let his brother light it and took a deep drag as Mycroft took one himself as well. They remained silent for awhile.

"Judging by the state of you when you arrived at the house today I take it that your offer towards Ms. Adler was met with a negative answer. Didn't a proposal in the side of the road please her or was the diamond on the ring to small? "

Sherlock coughed. "How did you even knew about _that_?"

"Oh you should know better than trying to keep anything secrets from me. By the way have you considered that perhaps the offeror of the ring is the one who is in fault in you failure."

"Would you just shut your mouth Mycroft?"

"There's no need for heartbreak. I've told you many times before about how idiotic it is to-"

"Yes I've heard your little speech about love being a chemical defect many times and I'm not in the mood to hear it again. Me and Irene are fine. If you must know she said she would reconsider when I am come back from the duty."

"Well then. No hope is lost. Once you return with high honors she'll surely beg for your forgiveness on her hasty refusal."

"Change the subject or I'm going to bed"

"Do you need a lift to the station tomorrow morning"

"No. Irene is taking me."

"You have all your papers with you I take it?"

"Don't mother me. I'm not five anymore."

"You know if you even get back from there mother will surely kill you herself for not saying goodbye to her. And if she doesn't John Watson and the rest of the family surely will.

"I don't need them weeping all over me and hugging me."

"No. You rather have them weeping at your grave."

Mycroft received a deadly glare from his brother

"I wouldn't even be going if you hadn't started a bloody war"

"That had nothing to do with me. Contrary to what you might believe I am not the entire government."

They finished their cigarettes and when it came down to the goodbye neither knew what to say

"Try not to get killed little brother. I would hate to have the whole grieving family to deal with. They have already suffered enough because of you."

Sherlock snorted.

"Mummy and Ms. Adler will surely keep the home fires burning in your absence." Mycroft added trying to seem more comforting.

"Until we meet again. Goodbye Mycroft."

"Goodbye Sherlock"

Sherlock stood quiet and waited until Mycroft was gone and out of earshot

"You know it's awfully rude to eavesdrop on other people?"

He looked up to the branches of the willow tree nearest to the house.

"Sorry." He heard Molly's quiet voice

Sherlock took few strides towards the tree and hauled himself up to the thickest branch and sat down next to Molly.

"I take it you heard all of that"

"Yes." Was the only thing she could say

"I'm leaving in a few hours back to London and then I'm shipped all the way over the world to the Pacific. Japan is making things difficult for us in there."

Molly was processing the new information and holding back her tears.

"That's awfully long way from home. Why didn't you wait to enlist with the boys in Europe?" She asked finally looking at him

"I have my reasons and I would wish you wouldn't ask."

"Alright Sherlock"

Unlike at the bottom of the tree up there they could see the sea and the orange hues of the sun rise in the horizon. The two didn't speak for awhile both being deep in their own thoughts.

"If I don't come back I just want to say that-"

"Please Sherlock don't talk like that."

"No listen. I just want to say that don't let Irene and the girls boss you around in London. "

"That's a bit rich coming from you." She smiled a little

"I know I've ordered you around too much in the past but I meant what I said earlier today. You're a smart girl who will get along just fine the way you are. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

"Thank you. But Let me just ask why won't you say goodbye to others? They'll be even more heartbroken when they realise you're gone."

"You know I'm not good with that sort of thing. Too much emotion and sentiment. It's better this way."

"Well I think you're wrong."

"Promise me Molly you won't wake them before I'm leaving."

"I won't if you're sure you don't want that."

"I think we should get inside. I'd like to get a few hours of sleep before leaving."

To her surprise when they climbed up towards Molly's room and went inside, instead of leaving to his room he shared with John and Ed, he took an old sleeping bag from top of Molly's wardrobe, laid it next to her single sized bed and went to lie on top of it.

Molly who was already in her pajamas took off her robe and went to her own bed and wrapped herself into the blanket.

"You don't smell anymore?" He asked suddenly

"Excuse me!?" Molly almost shouted and then remembered she could wake everyone inside so she whispered. "What are you saying that for? Did I use to smell?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I'm trying to say that ever since I've known you, you've smelled of something particular. Maybe a shampoo. You don't smell like that anymore and I just wondered why. "

"Oh." Molly understood now. "It was my body soap with extract from a plant called Moringa. According to my father my mum always used it and that's why I have too. I haven't bought a new bottle since February. Don't really know why. "

"I always liked the smell. You should start using it again."

Molly smiled a bittersweet smile not wanting to think that this was perhaps the last time she ever spoke to him. To the man she loved. She couldn't open up about her feelings to him firstly because she didn't want him to have more worries when he was already facing a battle and secondly she was certain that her feeling were unrequited. So she made herself do what she had always done. Being there for him when ever he needed.

"Goodnight Sherlock"

"Goodnight Molly"

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you for reading the 1st chapter! It took me a whole week to write this and it would only take few seconds for you to review. I'd really appreciate it!

- If you watch Doctor Who then you might recognize the apple grass reference. Although I am sorry to say that apple grass doesn't exist in real life. At least not yet.


	2. The day with the Devil, Autumn of 1939

**A/N:**

- Sorry that I update FAR later than was my purpose. At the end I suffered from writer's block and that caused a week delay and then I had a wave of inspiration that caused another week.

- After the first chapter we now return to much more familiar Baker Street

- The era's slang translations:

- **Well heeled ~ **Well off

**-**** Apple** ~ any big town or city

**-Blow your wig** ~ become very excited

**Behind the grind** ~ behind in one's studies

**- Scrub** ~ poor student

* * *

**6****th**** of February, 1982**

The hospital used to be one of his favorite places to be. Always a clean and practical place for him to do his work. Now every time he smelled the sanitized air or saw the nurses and doctors in their white coats his mind turned black.

He chucked the black coffee down his throat, stood up from the plastic chair and exited the canteen. He made his way down the familiar hallways of St. Barts over to the east wing where the private rooms of long term patients located. He opened the door number 7 and immediately focused his gaze on the small woman laying on the bed.

"It's time to go. They're bringing the car down."

"I know. They already took my suitcases." The fragile woman whispered and slowly lifted herself up from the bed.

The man took the wheelchair from the corner of the room and carefully lifted his wife and laid her down to the chair.

Neither of them looked back as the car drove them away. Not many people were given the chance to decide where to draw their last breath but when she had been given such a blessing ,despite being far too early in her age, she had decided it was not going to be in a big cold building surrounded by thousands of strangers. She wanted to go to the place she had been the most happiest in her life.

* * *

**43 Years earlie****r**

**16****th**** of October 1939, London, England**

After the intense heat of the summer the crisp autumn weather had finally set upon London. The night sky was clear with the stars and the moon shining their light down to the unnaturally dark streets of the capitol. Only a month earlier had Britain alongside with France declared a war against Germany.

Molly Hooper, a first year medical student, slept soundly in her bed at the 221A Baker Street. Beth had rented the flat in August and she now lived there with Mary.

The two story flat with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room was the roomiest of the three in 221 Baker street. When you entered the flat you were first greeted by a small hall with a toilet on the left hand side and next to it were the narrow staircases leading up to the bedrooms above. Two door arcs lead from the hall further into the apartment, one opposite of the front door leading into the kitchen and the other next to the stairs leading into the living room. Another open arch joined these two largest rooms as well. In contrast to the 221B the walls here were brighter in color.

Beth nor Mary certainly weren't the best home aids in the world but they had still given the place a touch that made the place feel homely and welcoming. Neither of them being particularly interested in cleaning or maintaining a pristine order they allowed the place to be comfortably cluttered and slightly out of order. For Molly who had lived almost her entire life with Etta who always maintained the Willow Cottage like it was a hospital it was a welcomed change.

Molly had actually been more than hopeful that she'd be moving in as well since it was a three bedroom flat and she had money to pay rent but to her disappointment the two cousins had insisted on she living on the University campus.

"That's how you'll make new friends." Mary had told her

"Live there at least this first year. After that if you still want to live here rather than with your new friends you can stay" Beth soothed.

Molly would have been more displeased but after the first day of school she had found it much easier to go to classes and hang out with her classmates from the dorm so she stopped sulking. It was now the middle of October and the medical school had lasted for three months. Every other weekend she came to stay at Baker street to spend time with the two girls.

It had been more wonderful that she could have imagined. Compared to the horrible boarding school she had been forced to go she was now happier than in a long time and the feeling of belonging made her consent. The freedom she now felt being responsible for her own life was exonerating.

Also being surrounded by people who didn't flinch away whenever she spoke about things that she was passionate about was overwhelming for her as for the majority of her life she had been holding back those thoughts. Previously only her cousins and the twins didn't mind her talking about dead bodies and medicine and since the summer there was now also the newly graduated doctor John Watson.

Molly had been more than grateful for John's assistance in helping her embrace the new world of medical school. For the last winter she'd been almost terrified of the interviews that she would have to go in order to ensure her place. John, who had quickly learned to adore the girl like his own sister, had spent the majority of his holiday in Cornwall giving her advice on how to answer the questions and how to present herself in front of the board.

Also to her relief she had managed to keep Irene away from her saying that she should settle down first before she had time to meet up with her. Irene had made her intensions clear that she wanted to take Molly under her wings and show her how fabulous the life in London could be with endless parties and men and Molly had no interest in her "help" what so ever.

Suddenly her form on the bed shook as she bolted up to a sitting position now fully awake. A terrified shriek almost got out of her lips before she realized it had been another dream. This time it was Harry and David as their plane had been hit with a German bomb and it had taken the plane and the boys with it down into the depths of the cold waters of Atlantic.

She was thankful it wasn't another one with Sherlock and him receiving the same fate. That was the nightmare she saw almost every night. Molly got up from the bed as she couldn't lull herself back to sleep after dreaming something so disturbing. It was only half four in the morning as she went down the stairs and opened the flat door and again climbed up the stairs.

The door to John's and Sherlock's flat was open as they had felt no need to lock it from their relatives and Mrs. Hudson. Molly made her way to the window to move the heavy blanket slightly out of the way. All the windows in London were draped over that way preventing light shining through them outside and alerting the enemy planes.

Molly gazed up on the sky to look at the stars and wondered if Sherlock would be doing the same thing at the moment in the other side of the world. Then she counted the hours and realized Sherlock would have to be awake this moment as it was a day in the Pacific.

She heard movement behind her and turned to see Mrs. Hudson coming to the living room in her morning robe.

"Another nightmare, dear?"

"Yes." She turned her head back towards the window and put the blanket in its place.

"Here I bought you some warm milk and biscuits." She said and laid them on the sofa table as she sat down on to the sofa behind it. "Come here child" She patted the seat next to her.

Molly obeyed and took a sip from the glass.

"Oh he could drive me around the bent that boy! Mrs. Hudson couldn't hide the frustration anymore." The constant noise he made, body parts in the fridge and the shooting! Ten times I have had to call the builders to come and patch that wall." She lifted her finger towards the wall behind them. "And then that bloody violin. He can play such beautiful melodies but It's beyond me why most of the time he chooses to use the device so it sounds like cat is being tortured. And it usually goes on the whole night through. If he was still here I would go as far as to say that the enemy would hear the noise all the way up to the sky and I'd actually hope on them dropping a bomb on us just to silence him." She took a sharp breath and continued more calmly. "And John. He is a true saint for putting up with him. I was little sorry when Sherlock started bringing that Ms. Adler here. I thought he and John would have made a quite handsome pair."

Molly almost chocked on her biscuit.

"Did you know the last thing he said to me before leaving for Cornwall was that I shouldn't waste my time with Mr. Patel, my gentleman friend at the time, because he was already married and had three other lady friends around the town. " Mrs. Hudson laughed but her face went solemn. "His parents and family must have been grieved when he left without goodbyes"

Molly winced at the memory of that morning in Cornwall when Sherlock hadn't shown up at the breakfast table and Mycroft had spilled out the truth of his brothers absence to others. Everyone except he, Molly and Irene had stayed quietly in their seats while the rest of them had burst into hysterics. No one blamed Molly for not alerting them but she still felt guilty over it.

Ed simply expressed aloud what they were all thinking about. "Well he has always does as he pleases. God knows what goes on in that head of his" No one couldn't think anything better to say after that so they remained silent for the rest of the breakfast. The whole day Violet had stayed in her room crying silently as her husband soothed her and the mood in the rest of the house wasn't any cheerful.

Irene and Mycroft had left in Sherlock's car after that day and after making sure his parents were alright.

"_I'm afraid I have to leave for London. My work doesn't allow me to stay longer. Ms. Adler has kindly offered me a ride back." Mycroft said after the brunch_

_("Work? Hah!")_ Molly had remember a scene from yesterday when Mycroft had left his work papers, that he'd insisted on bringing with him, in the kitchen and when he had come back to get them they somehow gotten underneath a cutting board while Violet, Etta and Susan were cutting vegetables for the day's stew. Molly only barely stopped the snicker coming from her mouth when she had been in to see if the women had needed any help with the lunch.

"_I know you're an important man but do make sure you visit your old aunt and uncle once in awhile." Uncle Paul said to Mycroft and padded his shoulder when he and Irene were giving their goodbyes. _

"_That goes for me and Susan as well." Robert nodded_

"_We would have loved for you to stay longer Irene. It's so nice to talk with such a bright and fine lady like yourself." Etta hugged Irene who responded with another one of her well practiced smiles as she hugged her back briefly._

"_Oh I would love to stay longer here in your lovely home but there are matters back in the city that need my attention as well."_

"_We understand well that countryside is no place for your type of a woman but please know that in these dark times you are always welcomed here." Etta lowered her voice filled with sympathy. "I know very well what it's like to fear for someone you love. My first fiancée, before Paul that is, lost his life in the Great War." _

_Irene nodded simply and looked every part of the grieving girlfriend waiting her lover to comeback from the battle._

If you would have asked Molly she would have said Irene's expression looked a little bit too perfect. Almost _like an act._

"_Please say you're staying here John?" Ed asked. "With Sherlock gone me and the twins are all at the mercy of Mary, Beth and Molly. We could do with some male company."_

" _Only if there's no bother" John turned look at Etta and Paul_

"_Of course there's no bother. Any friend of my nephews and nieces is always welcomed." Etta honestly replied_

_John was thankful. His parents and sister Harriet were holidaying in France at the moment, his girlfriend Sarah was at her grandparents in Cardiff and now that Sherlock had left there was no one particular to keep him company back at London._

_The rest of Molly's two month summer holiday was spent in Cornwall with Beth, Mary, the twins, Ed and John. They were relatively happy for those weeks but the loss of Sherlock's presence was constantly in their boys were the first to leave. They had been called up to registrations since the war was now no more than reality. Ed had petitioned for navy and had gotten in as well the twins in the air force and John with the infantry._

_Beth had also very exciting, although very secret, news about a new job that she had most certainly gotten through Mycroft. _

"_It is the War ministry isn't it? "Ed pried her for the millionth time as the group sat under one of the willows enjoying their afternoon tea._

"_Stop pestering me Ed."_

"_Oh aren't we all Ms. Important now that we have a fancy job in the city." _

"_Are you really not allowed to tell us anything" Molly asked_

"_It's only a minor position." She said modestly casting her eyes down onto the blanket_

"_Great." Mary responded sarcastically. "Just what we needed. Another Mycroft in the family. But if you start carrying a brolly with you like a teddy bear I won't be responsible for my actions."_

_That caused her to get a grapefruit thrown at her forehead by Beth_

"_I think it's great. Not too many women in these days have the possibility to take on that type of responsibility." John said and gave her a pat on the shoulder._

"_Come on let's cheer up. Who wants to go to the village and see if we can weasel old Mr. Henderson to let us a free pass to the day's film showing." Ed tried_

"_He won't let us in." Harry said_

"_Not after Sherlock told him last time that the reason Henderson's wife left him for the lifeguard was that he couldn't get it up in the bedroom." David finished as the rest of them sighed at the memory with equal parts of amusement and sadness at the loss of their companion. _

"It was really hard for them." Molly admitted to Mrs. Hudson. "I mean for all of us"

"He's a strong boy. I've seen him get through a lot and I'm sure he'll come home as fine as he was."

Molly managed a weak smile but wasn't so sure the older woman was right. Everyone had always seen him like nothing could pass his hard exterior and that nothing couldn't harm his mentality but she knew it wasn't true. Maybe Sherlock would somehow get home physically well but the outer scars were nothing compared to the ones that left permanent marks into one's soul. Molly hoped that in that case he'd find the strength, she knew he had, from within himself and to help him emerge as the victor. And if he couldn't Molly was determined to make it so herself.

* * *

**16****th**** of October 1939, Somewhere in the Pacific**

At the same time over five thousand miles away to the east the sun was blazing from the sky and the air was thick with heat. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his uniform and took a sip from the water bottle that was worryingly light already. Adjusting the gun in his shoulder he proceeded to catch up with his company ahead of him. For the countless time he cursed himself for ever listing to be shipped in this hell hole.

He regretted not listening his elder brother to instead stay home waiting the war to start on the continent. (_" At least then I wouldn't have boiled to death in bloody October. "_ ) He thought to himself and wiped his forehead yet again. The only thing keeping his spirit up was that once he got back to base he'd get to read the letter his girlfriend had sent him from England. _"When I get back I'll make sure she -"_ And that was the man's last thought as the enemy bullet pierced his helmet. Like a tree being cut down the man fell down on the spot, the image of his beloved's soft lips and eyes last on his mind.

The Second Lieutenant Sherlock Holmes of the third division infantry troops felt the blood rushing through his veins as he and the company of thirty men quickly lunged to the ground to avoid the gunfire. He loathed people who chose to solve their disputes in this primal way instead of using their brains and power of reason but he couldn't ignore the feeling that these close combat situations caused in his body.

Since he had stopped using a year ago he had craved this feeling and with a rash decision that was caused by his of youth he hadn't listened to his brother and instead had listed himself. He chose to ignore this reason as much as he could because he knew very well it meant that he was too weak to overcome his addiction.

These thoughts has plagued him for the last months but now they were the furthest thing in his mind. He had already drawn his riffle as he concentrated on paying back the favor the Japs had granted to his comrades. For the rest of his time on earth he would be haunted by the men that had lost their lives in his hands but for this brief moment in his life he felt no remorse.

* * *

**19****th**** of October 1939, London**

The life in London for the cousins and the twins had been steady since they had settled in a few months ago. Molly in medical school, Mary had gotten a job as a nurse at a St. Barts' hospital and Beth had her "minor" position in the War Ministry. None of the boys had yet to been shipped to France with the British Expeditionary Force since they were still in training. At this moment they lived in their military bases across the outskirts of Southern England and visiting the girls in London once they were on their leaves.

Everyone carried on like they had before September although now their day to day life was now mixed in with occasional power shutdowns, evacuation trainings and other tedious everyday occurrences that came when the country was in official state of war. On the positive side it actually seemed like the war had actually made a positive effect on people as they were now living their lives with more vigor than before. No one wanted to regret anything if they were killed tomorrow if an enemy plane would drop a bomb to their backs.

For John Watson this particular Friday night differed from before in only one way. He had no fear of Sherlock bloody Holmes interrupting his date. The owner of the place had been lifted of a murder charge by his flatmate and had since welcomed him and John to eat on the house every time they wanted. For John, who didn't anymore have the income from cases since Sherlock was away, this was a blessing in the sky. He wasn't broke yet since he luckily still had more than enough articles to be written about their cases for Telegraph who had taken an interest on them.

"John!" How nice to see you again. The owner exclaimed with his thick Italian accent and made no ill note of how he'd last seen him only the other day. "And what a lovely lady you've brought." As he turned his eyes to the woman opposite of the doctor he gasped.

"Now I'm no Sherlock Holmes but I'd bet a thousand pounds to say that you're somehow related to the very same man. "

Beth smiled at the big teddy bear of a man. "I'm Beth. Sherlock's sister. It's nice to meet you. Angelo right?"

Angelo smile widened as he kissed her on the top of her hand and proceeded to give her the speech of how Sherlock had saved him from rotting in jail for the rest of his life. While Beth excluded herself to the toilet Angelo brought a candle to the table and couldn't help but wink and promise to John how he wouldn't rattle to Sherlock any details about the date when he'd come back.

John had kept his distance from Beth in autumn since he was still technically with Sarah but in reality things had been mellow with them since last January and with Beth's presence he had finally found the courage to end it. He and Sarah had ended their relationship nice and clean as they didn't hold any grudge to one another. They had both agreed that they would only regret it later in their lives if they had settled for what they had because neither felt it was what they ultimately hoped from life. And that's how it had felt to John, like he was settling on something that in the end wouldn't be what he truly wanted. He'd brought Sarah here many times and to his surprise his thoughts were completely occupied with Beth and not once did they slip towards his ex.

As John waited for Beth to come back so she could look at the menu and they could place their order, he was glad Angelo hadn't mention nothing about Sarah to Beth nor had he mentioned to Beth that this was his usual place to eat and bring his other dates as well. John wanted to really impress her and not let her think he didn't value her by taking her out to a place like that.

"You've probably come here so much past these months that you know how every food on the menu tastes like." She said after she'd come back from the ladies room and was now peering down to the menu in her hand. "So what do you recommend?"

John sighed. She was Sherlock Holmes' sister, of course she knew.

"Don't look so embarrassed." Beth rushed to sooth him with a smile as his cheeks had blushed a little redder. "I know that money must be tight since there's no cases because of Sherlock's absence and you're not able to work full time since you're in training. Don't worry I held no ill will. The next date is on me."

"Oh I couldn't let you-"

"Please John. It's only fair. I think it's high time to let go of the misconception that the man should always support the woman financially. It serves no point but only diminishes the women." She said sternly. Beth Holmes was nothing less than a proper feminist.

After they had ordered the waiter soon brought them their meals and a bottle of wine that they proceeded to share in the candle light. To John she might have looked like a mixture of her two older siblings with her brown hair and piercing eyes but Beth Annabelle Holmes was nothing like her brothers and instead she felt like an angel on earth if you don't mind the cliché.

He was little ashamed to admit that it wasn't Beth who had first attracted his attention in Cornwall but her cousin Mary. He usually didn't have a special thing for blonds but when John had first seen Mary she'd seemed so sweet with her big blue eyes and those shapely lips that turned into a delightful smile. First impressions, John had realized, could be awfully misleading. When he had gotten to know her better he'd soon realized that she was a real bulldozer who seemed to posses almost a sherlockian talent for wit and speaking what was in her mind without any barrier. She was a person not to be messed with and at the same time it both impressed and intimidated him a little. John had used to his crushes being more on the quiet side and now he didn't know how to act.

When he had first talked to her privately he had made the mistake of offering her a compliment on her dress and he couldn't understand why it seemed that the blond woman had instantly lost all her respect towards him. Since then the only thing she gave him were short remarks that always hid little jabs and backhanded compliments. After the one concerning his height John had given up all niceties towards her. It never reached to the point where they couldn't get along in the company of others but they still avoided being left alone with one another. That's how he had started unconsciously approaching her much calmer cousin's company whenever he had the chance.

Beth was not like Mary or Sherlock. She was smart, of course since she was a Holmes after all, but her wit had little less edge to it and was not used to diminish other people as freely like her brother's. She was calm, collected and absolute delight to be spending time with. The conversation, he found, didn't only consist of typical every day chatter since she had the unusual talent to bring it down into a more personal level that they both enjoyed.

He watched mesmerized the movement on her face. At first meeting her eyes had reminded him terrifyingly of his best friend and every time John looked into them he had thought of Sherlock. John shuddered because then there was the even more alerting aspect that if the evening would be a lucky one and he'd get to gaze to those eyes while he were making love to her would he be able to not conjure up repelling images of the other Holmes who carried those same eyes.

He shuddered more visible this time but luckily he had nothing to fear since the time when they had moved onto the desert she had suddenly in his own eyes become her own person. When he now looked into those eyes he only recognized her in them. They hold no trace of anyone else in the world.

* * *

A few weeks later Molly was standing in front of a much less pleasing looking person as the middle aged man's eyes looked down at her suspiciously.

"A bottle of vodka please" She said confidently

"Can you show me some ID miss?" He asked behind the counter.

Molly opened up the wallet that was already in her hands and showed him the badge.

It was her first time buying alcohol as she had turned eighteen only a week ago. Her friends and cousins had dragged her to a pub and to her surprise she'd enjoyed. Not the drinking as much but the relaxed atmosphere.

However she had no intension to drink the vodka as it was supposed to be a bribery for Mary and Beth for them to allow her stay the night at Baker Street. When Molly had an hour earlier returned to her dorm room from the library she had caught he roommate Liza with some boy on their sofa having sex . She had stuttered her apologies and left after it was clear the other two were going to continue their business despite her presence. It was now eight a clock at evening and she had no other place to go.

The seller looked at the cash note she had given him as he checked it was really authentic. She guessed not many girls her age were as well heeled as she was to buy a bottle of quality liquor. She held the bottle in the paper bag tightly to her chest as she left.

It was the beginning of November and the grey cityscape was lightly masked in a thin white coating as the first snow of the winter slowly made its way from the sky and the usual darkness of night wasn't so all consuming anymore. The whiteness scrunched under her boots and Molly felt like she could have been in wonderland if there weren't for the constant traffic noises. She looked around her and when nobody was in close distant she opened her mouth in effort to try the catch the flakes as she walked down the curb. She knew it was silly and a girl – no a woman, of her age shouldn't bother with such gimmicks. But having turned eighteen and into a legal adult she feared of ending up like those adults who didn't have any imagination left in them. When Molly had almost reached Baker Street her stride had turned more bouncier as her were eyes turned up towards the sky and she swing the bottle in her right hand.

That was when she hit someone's hard back and the force of the coalition send her backwards down to the cold sidewalk the bottle flying out of her hand and shattering immediately.

"Oh bloody hell could you watch out where you're going?" A familiar voice barked

"Sorry Ed." Molly whimpered as she tried to recover from the shock of pain in her arse.

He turned quickly around to see her trying to get up. "Gosh Molly are you alright?" Ed's voice turned from anger into concern in an instant when he recognized her. He helped her up and brushed away the snow from her clothes.

"Ouch" She screamed when he tried to pat her backside. "Stop!"

"Sorry. Is anything broken?"

"Just my vodka bottle" She looked longingly down at the spot of pavement where shards rested in a puddle.

"Shit. I really could have needed some of that" Ed looked down a sorrow in his eyes like his mother had just died.

They continued their walk together since Ed was also heading to his sisters flat.

"I didn't know you were back? We didn't expect you until Thursday."

"I wanted to surprise you all. But I'm surprised to see you as well. I would have thought you were in Cornwall. Mary told me in her letter that you're supposed to have a four day study break and I wouldn't see you until Tuesday because you were at home?"

"Aunt Etta said that I shouldn't bother going home for such a short time. She thought I'd better stay here.

"Right, but moving onto a far more interesting subject. Since when have our little Molly started drinking?" Ed nudged her with his elbow

"Since my 18th birthday."

"Oh shit. That was last week right? Congrats. I didn't even remember."He looked apologetic.

"Don't feel bad. You had much more important things on your mind."

" I must take you out one evening since were both here in the apple. Where have the others already taken you?"

They continued their chat talking about how everyone had been since he'd been away

"Ed. Look" Molly whispered as she spotted a familiar figure at the opposite side of the road.

Under the street lights they saw Irene accompanied by some soldier walking arm in arm oblivious to everyone except the other. Neither Molly or Ed made an effort to catch her attention as they watched her walk by.

"Looks like she is coping well" Molly said bitterly

Two minutes later a surprised Mary opened the door for them.

"Ed!" She yelled and was instantly hanging from his neck.

"Don't blow your wig off." He tried to wriggle himself out of the death grip. "I've only been in bloody Portsmouth not in the battlefront."

Molly followed him, glad of him catching all the attention so Mary nor Beth wouldn't mind too much of her being there as well.

"I'm glad you got here safely since they turned the street light off an hour ago. But Molly you are absolutely freezing" Beth fussed when Molly and Ed came into the kitchen after saying hello to everyone in the foyer. The twins sat back at the table eating Beth's shepherd's pie.

"I'll prepare some hot coco for you. In the meantime Mary pour them some gin"

"Gin? Ed said disappointedly. Isn't there anything else?"

"I'm afraid not." Mary said taking the bottle from the cupboard. "Aunt Etta visited us a few days ago and drank the rest of our whiskey"

An hour later when the clock announced it was ten thirty in the evening ,they all sat at the table, their stomachs full, playing cards and chatting about the latest letter they had received from Sherlock.

To his usual style the letter was short and lacked any kind of sentimental chatter. It's only stated where he and his company was currently settled and what deductions he had made from his comrades and the locals. The only thing that gave them even a hint of knowledge how he himself felt about his situation was a single line at the end of the letter. "For my entire life I had thought there was nothing scarier than running the terror run but now I have been proven wrong."

"I would've thought that catching dangerous criminals through London was a bit more scarier than running a beach side path." Mrs. Hudson remarked when she had been invited to hear the letter too.

It was Mary who responded. "He once said that with his work he would always get the upper hand and come through as the winner because he was dealing with other people but when he was running the terror run it was only he himself who he had to beat in his mind."

When Mrs. Hudson bid them goodnight the others continued playing since now they actually had the chance of winning since the old lady left.

"You seem to be looking fine Beth? The new job treating you well?" Ed asked

"Very good I suppose. I feel I'm doing something meaningful."

"Still terribly secret?" Molly asked

"Not so you'd notice. " She gave them a smile that told otherwise.

"We saw Irene just now" Ed confessed. "She was walking in the street with some bloke attached to her arm."

"Really? I called her yesterday to come here this evening but she said she was going to the opera with her friend Katherine." Beth said

"Have you girls seen her recently?" David asked when it was his turn to deal the cards

Mary shook her head. "Not in three weeks since she came in for a coffee."

"Mycroft told me that Sherlock, when he had proposed to her, he had offered her the engagement ring that has passed on in our family since the 18th century. When she refused him she still took the ring because she said that she'd reconsider after he'd get back."

"She has more money than she knows what to do with. Don't worry Beth I'm sure she'll give it back if she still says no. Irene might be a bitch but she's not that low." Mary soothed shuffling the card deck.

"That's not the point. The point is I don't know how she has the guts to toy with him like that."

They remained silent until Ed decided to break the attention with as much graze as he possessed

"Down in Cornwall you two used to fancy her. You were practically drooling" He nodded towards Harry and David

"Don't pretend you didn't too. And she liked you better than us" Paul responded

"It appears she prefers officers" Molly said quietly referring to the unknown man's uniform.

"You two will soon be ones as well." Ed pointed out to the twins. "Where's your station?"

"Cambridge" They said in unison. "It's been bloody boring until now. And cold"

"It's not been easy for me either. They didn't accept me into the submarine division. Mark my words the navy is full of sadistic bastards because they have to spend the entire war being seasick all the time" Ed complained and hiccupped after gulping down his third glass of gin.

"Shouldn't John be home by now? I thought they gave him a leave from camp. It can't take over two hours to come from Cambridge to London." Molly asked worried

"He called earlier. He's visiting his parents." Beth said and smiled. She hadn't told anyone except Mary about her newly found relationship with the new doctor.

Mary saw Beth's smile and covered her face with the cards so that Beth was the only one who still could see her as she stuck her tongue out and gave an expression like she was puking. Beth shook her head slightly at her. She couldn't understand why Mary didn't like the doctor.

There was a sudden knock on the door and while wondering who in the hell it was at this time of the night Beth hurried to answer. A moment later she came into the kitchen with uncle Paul who had a red nose and was covered in snow. Mary proceeded to grab him a glass and poured him some gin.

"I got lost!" He bellowed. "What idiots in the government decided it was a good idea to have a power shutdown in London? What use is it since there's a full moon in the sky!"

He calmed down a little when Mary handed him the drink.

"What are you doing here uncle Paul?" Ed asked

"Wanted a change of scenery. Etta has become impossible at home ever since she had started spending time here in London with her new friends. She said I couldn't go to her flat, Violet and Siegfried live too far off and Susan or Robert weren't home so I came here."

"They're off on a holiday in Scotland." Mary marked

Everyone listened Paul's usual ramblings and complaining for awhile until Beth gave up first.

"I must go to bed." She yawned. " I have an early rise tomorrow. Molly you can sleep in your regular room and uncle Paul and Ed can stay at Sherlock's flat in his and John's room. Are you twins staying as well? I'm afraid there's only the couches here and upstairs?"

"They will do."

"I can sleep with Mary so you boys can have my bed." Molly cut in "Right Mary?"

"Of course"

"Thanks Molls. We've spent far too many nights sleeping uncomfortably only in our sleeping bags" Harry thanked

"Isn't there anything else to drink than gin?" Paul said crunching his nose

"Afraid not. There was vodka but thanks to Molly here there's none since she broke the bottle" Ed said and received a kick under the table from Molly as others looked at her disappointingly.

* * *

**10****th**** of December 1939, London**

For as long as she had now been in London it had worked. Molly had been successful at avoiding Irene with a slew of excuses and it had seemed Irene had lost her interest in the operation she called 'taking poor Molly under her wing'.

Unfortunately two days ago Molly had been surprised to find Irene at her dormitory door inviting her shopping. Caught off guard so suddenly she hadn't had a single excuse to give her so here she was, descending the stairs of her dormitory building and down onto the street where the woman waited. Molly sighed and prepared herself for the oncoming day that was surely to be a dreadful one.

In the grey morning light Irene stood at the curb as stylish as ever wearing a black skirt, blazer and a white silk top under a winter coat made entirely of fur. Her ruby red lips seemed to radiate compared to the all white, grey and black surrounding her. Looking at her appearance Molly felt her self shrink inwards as she looked down at her own old blue wool coat that was two inches too short in the sleeves.

"Good morning Molly, dear". She smiled and kissed a reluctant Molly on the cheek.

"Hello Irene." Molly managed a small smile as she waited for Irene to finish her cigarette. She had always thought smoking was an ugly looking habit but somehow the older woman made it look eloquent.

Molly still didn't like Irene very much and her having caused Sherlock heartbreak by turning down his proposal she liked her even less. Although she had to admit that if Irene had accepted it Molly would now like her even less.

"Would you want one?" Irene asked offering a golden metallic box filled with white rolls of tar and nicotine.

"No thank you." Molly shook her head. She had read too many scientific researches about the effects and seen the pictures of the black lungs that still haunted her dreams.

"Shame. You would be more alluring if you did smoke. Would help you with catching a boyfriend for your self.

"I'm not sure how long I can be with you today. I have an anatomy exam coming up next week and I need to-"

"Don't try any excuse with me darling. With what Sherlock, Mary and Beth have said about you there's no way you're behind the grind yet."

Molly sighed and mentally gave up on her last effort trying to flee the party planner.

Irene put the cigarette off and walked to the road where Sherlock's car was parked. She had somehow gotten Mycroft's consent to have it while Sherlock was away. Molly followed Irene silently and sat next to her in the front. Before she could even close the door behind her Irene had already put her foot on the peddle and accelerated the car into motion.

"So I take it that Mary and Beth haven't succeeded in changing your mind about going out with me?" Irene asked. "I'm impressed that you do seem to have some back bone in you. I couldn't have guessed that in Cornwall last summer. Although I can see why you were so stubborn. It's clear you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Molly couldn't help but exclaim. While she didn't particularly like the woman she didn't want to hurt Irene's, or anyone else's feelings with her words.

"Oh stop pretending. She said calmly and didn't look at all bothered by the fact that there were people in the world that didn't like her. If it had been Molly she would have hated the idea of someone not liking her. Molly couldn't help but admire her little for it.

"It's perfectly obvious ever since we met and I don't blame you. I am a strong willed person and not everyone can deal with it."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Molly asked clearly bothered

"I like to confront things straight a head and more importantly I see some potential in you. "

"What kind of potential?" She asked wearingly. "What is that you want from me? "

"Like I've said before you're not as helpless case like you may seem at first glance but you're simply still too stuck on looking like a damn twelve year old and I think I could be some use to you. And for what I get out of this in return is that I simply love a good challenge and at the same time I get to do what I love with fashion."

Molly sighed. She had almost forgotten how persistent the older woman could be.

"I have no desire to change you into an image of me. I simply want to bring out what you already are." She smiled and seemed almost genuine while obviously quoting some women's fashion magazine."And at the same time trim out the bad edges." She added giving her a look from head to toe but unlike last time now her voice held a drop of humor. "Just humor me today and if by the end of it you don't want to have anything to do with me I promise to leave you alone."

Molly looked down at her clothing as she had to admit that she was in desperate need of new clothes since she hadn't bought anything but a new school bag in the autumn. And if Irene would really leave her alone after the day she figured she had no choice than to agree to her offer to be her personal shopper assistant. Otherwise the woman would surely pester her to no end for the rest of her life.

When they finally reached the centre of the capitol Irene parked the car and started leading Molly towards the Bond street. _("Oh no you don't!")_ Molly thought. She was not going to carelessly spend away the money her father had left her so she made a sudden stop and refused to follow Irene in to Harrods and other London's high-end fashion stores. Irene groaned and had to swallow her pride as she let Molly take her into more budget friendly stores she had never set her foot in.

"Well if there's another good thing shopping with you is that at least there's no worry of me buying anything on impulse for myself." Irene said and scrunched her nose at the shop assistant who was trying to sell her a pair of stockings made out of nylon.

The day progressed as Irene suggested her clothes which most of Molly turned down even before trying them on and Molly choosing clothes that a considerable amount were almost pried out of her hands by Irene. So far there was only a lapful of items that they both settled on: a long dark green skirt made of light and fluttery chiffon that highlighted Molly's pale skin, a pair of tight fitted brown trousers made out of tweed, a knee length, dark blue colored day dress with short sleeves and tiny white flowers all over it, a loose cream coloured silk blouse, a grey suit consisting of a matching skirt and blazer for official meetings and finally there was her favorite piece, a crimson colored evening dress. They wanted to find at least five more pieces of clothing and Molly also needed some underwear and shoes.

"You can't be serious" Irene looked at her with a mixture of horror and amusement when they had reached the underwear section and Molly was showing her the pair of pants she liked.

"What's wrong with them?" Molly said looking at them. They were white and just perfectly simple pair of pants and she told her exactly that.

"Yes they are perfectly acceptable if you're a little girl old but you're eighteen. What you need and want are something like these." She said and held up a black silk garment with lace and matching bras.

"I- I don't want to wear t-that." She blushed.

"Why not? Mary and Beth wear things like these."

"But they're adults." She said automatically

"It's time to get used to the idea that so are you now."

Like before they made a compromise with the knickers and Molly ended up with a few pairs of light lavender coloured pants with a modest lace rim. However what Molly couldn't see was that after she had paid her shopping Irene had bought the black pants and bra herself and had slipped them to Molly's bag unnoticed.

At one a clock they made a stop to eat lunch and after that they circled seven more stores where Molly found herself more day dresses , trousers, skirts and blouses in slew of colours. Irene stepped in at some point and demanded at least a few brown, black and grey skirts and trousers to get Molly see how it made more sense to match the bright colors with them rather than with another colorful piece to give the oufits a more harmonious look.

Finally at four in the evening they readied themselves for returning home. Then of course Molly's big mouth got her into trouble as she accidentally blurt out that she had a date that Friday. That's how Molly found herself in a saloon that she would never have gone into by herself but at the bright side Irene had let her and the stylist to choose the style.

Irene's eyes narrowed at Molly when she had asked the hairdresser's to simply trim the ends a bit but she'd said nothing since Molly had let the hairdresser to teach her a simple pin up style she could do herself that Friday. Molly, who had until now only worn her hair down or in a simple ponytail, was very pleased by the end result. Her long brown hair was swept off of her face to the sides and were pinned to the back of her head forming two rolls. The rest of the hair was gathered in her neck to a simple bun that was partly covered under the rolls. It looked sleek, eloquent and most of all she felt like herself and not some poser trying to act like a fine lady.

"I'm exhausted." Irene huffed as she shoved Molly's shopping bags at the backseat of the car. "I thought shopping for other people was fun with just choosing clothes and not having to pay a dime but clearly I was wrong."

"So you're taking me home now." Molly asked hopefully

"Well I have one more thing that I thought out when you had your hair cut."

"What is that?" ("_Please don't be a bar")_

"I thought we could go to the pictures."

"What?"

"Just to take our minds off for awhile. It's my treat."

"What are we going to see?"

"Gone with the wind. Heard of it?"

"My friend Meena said it was the best film she'd ever seen so I'd like to see it." Molly complied. Her favorite thing about London had been the massive film theatres when back in St. Buryan the films had been shown in the old community house.

An hour later they sat in the dim theatre that was brimmed full of people. If Molly had known better what the film was about then she would have thought twice about accepting Irene's offer. The two leads on the screen reminded her just little too much of the woman next to her and a certain consulting detective. _And of course the bloody film had to last over three hours._

Much later in the evening when Irene dropped her off Molly could say that despite the last three hours she hadn't disliked the day entirely. She rejoiced the fact she had been able to hold her own against Irene all day and Irene had avoided all conversation about Sherlock which had made Molly glad and instead they'd talked mostly about Irene's work and Molly's new life. She couldn't answer Irene when she asked if she'd like to do it again sometime but she promised to think about it.

Molly had always felt the need to please others especially the ones closest to her but being with Irene she could say to her exactly what was in her mind even though it wasn't what the other wanted to hear. It felt surprisingly satisfying she noticed.

* * *

**Four days later **

Stuart Paul Bristow was not a scrub since the restaurant he had taken her was absolutely lovely. Molly was surprised that a medical student could even afford to take her out in such a stylish place but as the evening progressed the boy sitting opposite to her had casually let it slip that his father owned a whole private hospital in London so this was actually his usual scene.

Molly felt butterflies in her stomach. This one was her first proper date. She had been taken out before a few times when she still lived in Cornwall by some boys from her class but those dates merely consisted of going to the films and eating at the Red Lion (the village's only pub). This however was the first date as an adult. As a woman.

They talked about nothing special and so three hours later when he was walking her home she still didn't really now know him at all. Mary and Beth had insisted her staying in Baker Street so he couldn't try anything unwanted with their darling little cousin. Molly had rolled her eyes at them since they were always so awfully encouraging her to trust herself as a grown up and be with new people and now they had insisted on this. They also had wanted her introduce them to Stuart so they could see if Molly was in good hands.

When Stuart had bolted as fast as he could when Beth and Mary had started interrogating him Molly realized she had no desire to see him again. He was just a pretty face she'd become infatuated with but when the veil of mystery had passed there was nothing making her want to stay.

When she took one of her new dresses off later that evening she didn't let the failed date bother her. Since what she had actually gained tonight was the knowledge that going out wasn't so bad she'd initially thought and she concluded that it would be even better when she would be with a man that was actually interesting to her. She just didn't know if there was a person in this entire planet that could be more interesting that Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**A/N:**

-This is still Mary/John. It just takes them a bit longer to find each other.

-Don't really know if legal age in UK was 18 in the thirties but decided to go with it anyway.


	3. Exchanging presents, The Christmas 1939

**A/N:**

- The second chapter was getting over 12 000 words long so I chopped it in two so that's why I was able to update so soon.

- The last time when I finished writing I was so in hurry to post the chapter that I forgot to thank all the lovely people who reviewed, followed, favorite and read this story! So here is twice as big thank you!

- **mudkop, Steph, sherlollyfan, Mizus, coolaquariun** and **CloudCuckooLandHasAQueen** thank you for your reviews! They really made me want to write more.

- Special thanks to **CloudCuckooLandHasAQueen** for letting me know that in 1939 buying alcohol was indeed illegal for those who were under 18!

**- Slang translations:**

- **Bump Off** ~ To murder, To kill

**- ****Abyssinia** ~ I'll be seeing you

* * *

**19****th**** of April, 1982, Thirty miles from London to Cornwall**

"Gilbert William Holmes! Do you have to drive so fast? With this funeral I have no desire to attend another." The old woman practically yelled from the passenger seat.

"Sorry aunt Etta." Said Gilbert like he was still five years old, rather than a middle aged man like he actually was, when his willful great aunt scolded him.

Gilbert steered the car through narrow streets of a small village. The place hadn't even been in their route but because the old woman had a bladder the size of a peanut he was forced to make a detour.

His mother had been supposed to give Etta a lift, but she had suddenly left for a vacation and would be arriving to the funeral straight from there. That's why Gilbert had been nominated by his relatives to drive the family matriarch from London to her old home in Cornwall for the event.

"Your aunt Beth called me before we left and we agreed to meet up in Exeter at quarter past one for lunch. She's driving from Brighton and Exeter is where our roads meet up and we'll continue to drive together. She has George, Violet and Amelia with her."

"Great." He said but instead of a smile he frowned. He had never particularly liked his three cousins. Specially not George.

So they continued their five hour journey as the old woman continued telling him stories of days long gone. Gilbert had never really known much about what his father's family had done before his birth so he was glad to have his great aunt to shed some light into it. Although being nearly ninety Etta still had a sharp mind and even sharper tongue to keep him entertained.

As the car passed the final houses of the village Gilbert did wonder briefly, if he should be so bold to make questions about the family affairs because there were things in every family that were maybe better left untouched.

* * *

**43 Years Earlier **

**15****th**** of December 1939, London**

Molly stood in front of her dormitory house in her new mustardy yellow winter coat. It was the loveliest coat she'd ever own simply because when growing up Etta had more often than not chosen Molly's clothing not trusting the girl's sense of fashion. Despite being warm under the coat standing there in the snow she regretted not putting on extra stockings. Before all the feeling could escape her poor toes she finally saw a familiar car coming down the road stopping in front of her.

"Hello you two!" She bounced down the short stairs to hug the twins who now had gotten out of the vehicle.

"Great to see you Molls. Sorry we're a bit late." Harry said taking her suitcase and then put in the trunk while David opened the backdoor for her to get in.

Molly's Christmas holiday had now started and she was going to spend it at Baker Street. The twins had similar plans and since they and Molly were released on the same day they offered her a ride so she didn't have to drag her belongings in the tube.

"Have you heard any news of Sherlock? I haven't spoken to Beth in awhile." Molly asked from the backseat once the car, driven by Harry, took off.

David turned to his brother, shook his head and tsked playfully. "She hasn't noticed."

"Noticed what?" Molly leaned forward in her seat so her head was now in between Harry and David who sat in the front.

"Our elevation." Harry replied

She looked at their uniforms, which consisted of a blue-grey jacket and trousers, and her eyes widened in understanding."Oh!" The uniforms she normally saw them wear were gone and instead they now had brand new ones with a few plagues in their chests and new caps in their heads.

" I see it. You're officers now. How grand." She smiled.

"What else?" David turned now more towards Molly and pointed to his chest where a silver plague shone in the morning sun."

"Wings! You've gotten wings. I'm so happy for you!"

"We're pilot officers now. We're finally being shipped off after New Years."

"Molly's smile faltered but managed to somehow utter another congratulations for them.

Half an hour later they reached their destination where they were welcomed by only Mary opening the door for them since Ed was in his base as usual, Beth was having dinner with her parents and she had taken John with her. So Molly, Mary and the twins were spending a quiet Sunday afternoon at Baker street only by themselves.

They had just eaten lunch and Molly was now washing the dishes with Harry was rinsing after her and David doing the drying when the doorbell rang.

"I hope to god it isn't another client of Sherlock's." Mary cried out as she went to open the front door. By now they had turned down countless poor souls and they were tired of explaining them all that the man they were looking for was nowhere near London at the moment.

"This is a surprise uncle Paul!" What drives you to London so soon after your last visit?" Molly welcomed her uncle as she dried her hands on the dish towel when Mary came back in followed by the older man.

"Enemy agents!" He roared not capable of changing pleasantries before he could get his thoughts off his chest.

"It's ridiculous." He continued while slamming his hands together in frustration and now standing in the middle of the kitchen rotating between Harry and David who were on his either side. "Cut your bloody red tape I say and let them out! The general and I will take care of them."

"_What _is he talking about?" Harry asked as he and David bowed slightly towards Molly.

"He and the general have been trying to help a Jewish couple and their son to escape Austria and have petitioned them an asylum here in England. The Oppenheimers came to live in Cornwall with the general and his wife last month but now the government has sent them to one of their facilities for interrogations because they suspect they might be working for the Germans. " She whispered

"It's absolutely ridiculous! They can't tell a simple Austrian violinist who now plays at the choir of your father's church from an enemy agent." Paul gestured towards the twins. " I had to came here six in the morning and I was at the Home office for five bloody hours! Absolutely useless. They passed me on from one buffoon to the other. No good for my leg."

The others changed looks without him noticing as they were trying not snicker at the elderly man.

I talked to six different person there and they were all the same with their suits and them looking down on their noses at me like I was some moron. I ask you what bloody idiots have we elected..?" He came to a stop after seeing the amused expressions on the others faces.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked David although he thought he was speaking to Harry.

"Nothing sir." David shook his head.

"Now where was I… Oh yes. So then I went down to the house of commons and guess who I saw coming down the hallway?"

Not waiting for a reply he continued. "Mycroft. And boom! He tells me the Oppenheimers have already been released and are arriving to London the day after tomorrow. And none of the other buggers sitting on their arses hadn't even heard. I tell you I should have contacted him in the first place but I just thought he was some poor assistant or another but there he stood, in a similar suit like the others looking rather important. He even had a assistant of his own. A very pretty girl too. Reminded me of an old girlfriend..."

The air, which had now only been dominated by the distant echoes of the traffic was suddenly pierced by a loud sound of a horn. It managed to cut him off as the noise kept going on. Everyone in the room gathered towards the open windows of the kitchen to stand on the tiny balconies outside.

Down on the street was a chubby middle aged man wearing a helmet and a military coat who hurried down the sidewalk ushering people to get in. Slightly panting he reached the front of their flat building and raised his head.

"Take cover! Get your gasmasks and take cover!" He bellowed at them as they couldn't help but raise their own heads towards the sky to see if there were any planes visible. All they were confronted was a grey cloudless sky with no planes in sight.

"Air raid! Air raid!" The man's voice grew distant.

"Can't see a thing." Paul muttered.

Shrugging they left the windows and gathered their arms full of food, wine and blankets as they proceeded to descend down the stairs. They joined by Mrs. Hudson in the basement now known as the bomb shelter where they spend a rather cozy afternoon playing cards and chatting while carefully trying to listen what was happening above of them. When they came back they were relieved to find out the city hadn't crumpled down upon them.

* * *

**A day later, Village of St Buryan,** **Cornwall**

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"Oh for good heavens!" Etta hold her hand to her chest and felt her heart beating fast. "What are you doing trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" She barked at the pack of boys running around her with their wooden riffles pretending to be soldiers.

"Oh children please go play somewhere else I'm trying to have a conversation with Mrs. Connelly." Mrs. Sheffield shooed the boys off. "Me and Frank loved having Caleb, Elena and Harrod but were bursting from the seams here with all the other evacuees."

"I understand you couldn't possibly have the Oppenheimers back with you although I'm not completely at ease with having strangers in my home." Etta replied

"The extra three pair of hands around the house wouldn't go amiss I'm sure. You know Elena is never idle. "

"To be honest that's part of the trouble. Thank you for the marmalade by the way."

"It's no trouble. I know Paul loves it."

"Do you know he's been working for Caleb?"

"Paul?" Mrs. Sheffield asked incredulously.

"Yes. While Caleb composes with his violin Paul writes the notes down. Astonishingly Caleb made some connections while he was in London being interrogated and has now been contacted by the symphony to perform with them in the city. To be honest I wasn't aware how successful he was in Vienna.

"He told me and Frank once that he has even played for the Emperor back in the day when he was in power."

"But what's even more surprising is that Paul turned out to be so knowledgeable of music too." Etta shook her head.

"Tell me about it. Hearing him and Frank singing last Saturday at our Christmas party I could've sworn he was tone deaf. "

Giggling the women continued their way towards the butcher's shop to collect their hams and turkeys for Christmas.

The small village was covered in lights and decorations, the Christmas carol singers were walking pass them singing 'Silent night' and from the near by bakery the smell of freshly baked gingerbreads floated in the air. Despite her distaste for living a quiet life in the countryside at this time of year Etta wouldn't have wished to be anywhere else.

* * *

**21****st**** of December, Oxford street, London, 1939**

Mary had always known she was utterly bonkers and this really proved it. She hadn't even regretted her decision in the tube twenty minutes ago when she had left from work and was heading towards Oxford Circus in a carriage brimmed full of people. She tried to defend herself in her mind but it was no use. Once again Mary Amelia Watson had been a total idiot by leaving the Christmas shopping until the last moment.

Still it was progress she thought. Last year she'd done her shopping at a gas station when she was heading towards her parents home the day before Christmas. This time she had no other choice than to buy the presents from proper shops because she was going to spend the holidays in London with her cousins and the twins and they definitely wouldn't be as forgiving as her parents had been.

"Well excuse you!" She yelled at some middle aged man who bumped into her without apologizing. Soon she had to give up on the urge to yell everyone who mistreated her the same way since she would have lost her voice in no time due to the people that were everywhere.

If Mary had been sensible she would have taken the tube back into the far edges of the city for less trafficked streets and shops but she wasn't. She was Mary Morstan who had been the only girl in her middle school to be accepted into the football team and she wasn't going to back off this easily.

Four hours later a red cheeked and worn out but completely satisfied Mary sat in a cab, her legs covered in shopping bags, eating crisps while avoiding the driver's glares from the rear view mirror.

For Ed she'd bought a buildable scale model of a ship. Since his love for the sea has never been only limited to his decision to serve in the navy.

Molly a was getting a book on how autopsied had been done in ancient cultures. Mary had pondered on a silken bathrobe since she hated the frumpy terry cloth one her cousin wore but had instead bought her something she knew Molly would enjoy far more.

For Mrs. Hudson she bought a pair of noise cancelling earmuffs for Sherlock's return.

Harry was getting a new record by Nat Goella to play in his gramophone he'd gotten for his birthday.

For Beth she had a pair of gorgeous silk pajamas.

For David she had a new flask since Sherlock had destroyed the previous one last spring by shooting at it to see if it would stop a bullet. It hadn't, since it now had a big hole in it and thus was unusable.

But then there was one last person she figured she was obligated to get something as well. No she hadn't forgotten Beth's boyfriend.

For all this six months time she'd known him Mary hadn't understand why Sherlock would be best friends with such a moron as John Watson. He'd seemed nice at first meeting but when he'd revealed himself to be just a typical male who had tried the most cliché advanced towards her she had quickly lost her interest and respect for him. Still there was something more that irked her about him and that's why she couldn't help herself but annoy him at every chance.

Mary's mouth made an evil smirk when she reached the' home and kitchen' aisle on John Lewis and saw the perfect gift. She thanked the gods for her talents in the art of persuasion since because of them she had six months earlier learned a valuable piece of information from the doctor's supposedly private records.

* * *

**Three days before Christmas**

Now being eighteen years old Molly no longer waited Christmas like it was the highlight of her year but she still cherished the time since it was the only bright spot in the middle of the dark winter when all those people most beloved to her came together and for a short moment she could forget that the real life did exist.

This Christmas however was going to be the worst one she'd ever had. She couldn't understand how everyone else seemed to be able to hang Christmas decorations around the flat and sing songs the damn radio blasted all day long. How could anyone had a fun Christmas when one of their own was at the other side of the globe.

"Cheer up Molls!" Mary knew the pouty expression in the younger woman's face as she shook her shoulder while an almost empty glass of eggnog was grasped in her other hand. "Sherlock gets to spent the Christmas under a palm tree. How's that not the most fabulous way to spend this ghastly time of year!" She yelled loudly in her ear and John gave her a glare clearly understanding her gesture as an order to turn down the volume of the radio.

Mary unlike Molly had never understood the commotion everyone made at this time of year so she had decided to approach Beth's annoying fussing over the decorations and gingerbread baking with oversized enthusiasm that was helped by the strongly spiked eggnog. That's why she was now covered in flour and was wearing a red elf hat and a bright green jumper with a snow man on it.

Molly sighed and decided to retreat to her room. "I'm going to wrap my presents so no one dare to come in or I will give any of you nothing!" She warned and made her exit from the living room where the boys were decorating the tree while Beth was giving them instructions.

Once Molly had done wrapping their presents there was one object left in her cupboard. She decided to wrap it as well despite the fact that the receiver might never even actually get it. The item in question was a magnifying glass and one she'd randomly seen at a store a few months ago. When she'd picked it up she couldn't not but buy it. Sherlock of course already had one but it was the typical shape while this new one however was much smaller, square shaped and it folded over making it much more practical. When she'd described to the seller who she was going to give it to and where he was at the moment, the old man mistakenly assumed that she was talking about her boyfriend so he'd given her a special deal and even placed it in a leather box she would get free of charge.

Now she carefully wrapped the small box inside a dark blue paper and tied it with a white string. She placed it on top of the bag so the wrapping wouldn't tear under all the bigger presents and exited the room determined to enjoy the day with the people she still had near her.

* * *

**The Christmas Day 1939**

The Christmas morning dawned with a clear sky and Ed woke up early to build a fire into the fireplace. The morning was spent lazily hanging around in their pajamas and robes opening up the presents.

"What's wrong with my old one? It's perfectly intact." Molly asked baffled when she opened the gift Irene had sent for her. In her lap lay a silky black kimono robe.

Beth and Mary gave a long look at her as her own gaze drifted down to the one she was wearing. She sighed but still took it off and changed it for the new one. She had to admit she felt quite stylish in it despite it not being nearly as comfortable and warm as her old one.

"How in the bloody hell you learned my middle name?" John Watson murmured under his breath half angry and embarrassed when a moment later everyone was opening their presents from Mary. In his hand he held a cup that had Hamish printed on it in cursive writing.

"The same way that I did. You shouldn't be that astonished she is after all my close relative."

Everyone's heads snapped towards the kitchen entrance as there stood a man they hardly recognized anymore. His curly raven hair was cut short and his skin, which used to be so pale, was now tanned and his lean physique had morphed into a little more bulkier one. His outfit was also different. Instead of his black suit and Belstaff he was now wearing an army uniform. The man was still undoubtedly Sherlock as his green and grey hued eyes, which had remained perfectly intact, were currently deducing everyone in the room.

"You all seem to doing well. To be honest I would have expected at least one of you to have done something moronic while you've been living here by yourselves. Although I guess you had some sense in you not to invite Mycroft today."

His snarky personality also seemed to be right where it belonged.

"You bloody bastard!" John was the first to recover as he leaped up from the sofa while forgetting the mug he was holding. Mary, with an impressive fastness caught it before it could touch the floor.

"Oi! Carefull you dimwit. This cost me a fortune that mug!"

Beth reached her brother first and despite the look in his eyes that told her a clear 'no' she still draped her arms around him as the others had now gotten to their feet as well and were gathering around him.

When Beth finally let go it was the doctor who managed to get a hold of him next. His welcome was less warm as he gave him a good punch to the face not minding a damn about the blasted cheek bones.

Already knowing what the shorter man's attempt was Sherlock made no effort to dodge the punch as he figured that all the fuss his return had caused would be over faster if he'd just allow his best friend to let out the steam he'd been holding back.

John was now rubbing his right hand and the look of anger that filled his eyes mere seconds ago was now gone. "Welcome back." He nodded.

"Thank you." Sherlock said as he held his bloody nose. As the two flat mates were concerned the whole thing was over and done with.

The others, who sensed that was the most touching Sherlock would agree to today, gave him little pats in the back and offered their words to express their longing and happiness to see him again. Molly just smiled at him and felt happier than she had been in a long time.

"So are you here for the holidays?" Mary asked him after awhile when Sherlock was sitting in the sofa and she was handing him a cup of hot coco. He looked at it and then Mary but then took the cup after it was clear she wasn't backing off. He would never admit it or show it but the others could see how much it meant to him to be back safely in his home at Baker street with his best friends.

Sherlock took a sip and flinched at the sweetness of the coco."No actually I'm back for good. That is at least for the time before I'm shipped into somewhere in Europe. I requested a position in the infantry and they accepted. I'll start my training after Christmas."

The news broke a new wave of loud and approving shrieks.

"When did your plane arrive? We could've come and pick you up?" Ed asked

"A few hours ago and you couldn't have as I had a place I needed to visit first before coming here. "

The others had no doubt about where he had been before. Despite his assumption that none of them had any real talent for deducing they knew that the visit must not have been very satisfying based on the short time he had spent there before coming to his home. If it had been they wouldn't have heard nor seen of him until tomorrow at earliest.

"Mrs. Hudson nearly fainted and then almost hit me with a frying pan when I popped in on her just now. Her sister fainted" He tried changing the subject.

"So I take it you haven't seen or told mummy or daddy you're back yet?" Beth asked raising her eyebrows.

The face Sherlock made could have easily belonged to a three year old who had been drawing on the walls with his crayons and who had now been caught.

"Right. Come on let's go and give them a call. Don't worry they're spending the holidays in Inverness so you don't have to fear until New years eve about them coming over here to give you a spanking on the bottom. You have no idea what your sudden departure had on poor mummy." Beth almost dragged the reluctant big brother of hers up the stairs to his own flat.

When Sherlock had endured more lecturing from his mother, father and grandmother Hyacinth via the telephone. He returned downstairs right at the moment David was giving out his presents to everyone.

"Sorry Sherlock I have nothing for your. Really didn't expect you. "David held up his empty hands after he had given his presents.

"Your own fault that." John remarked to Sherlock and then told the others that they had no reason to be guilty over the matter.

"Molly it's your turn next." Ed chanted.

She got up from the floor and went to her room the retrieve the bag all the while contemplating on if she should give her present to Sherlock despite that none of the others had anything for him. Maybe she should give it to him later without any of the hassle. No, she decided. At least it would cheer him up if he did get at least one gift.

She came back to the living room and when she was about to pull the first gift out of the bag Sherlock jumped up and marched towards her.

"Wait. Please let me. This can be all of your gift to me since I haven't had a chance to do any good deducing for awhile." He took the bag out of Molly's hand and went through the presents without reading the labels as he was convinced he'd be able to tell to whom each of the gifts were.

Molly almost managed to stop him in time since never anything good followed when he turned his deduction skills to his family rather than the criminals of London. Unfortunately his quick mouth had already started shooting at full speed.

"Seven presents! That's' awfully telling since you well knew there was only going to be Beth, Mary, John, Ed and the twins here so clearly the extra one is for someone else you are going to give it to later. Hmm… This one." He said and took the smallest of the present from the top of the bag. "Wouldn't want it to get ripped under all the others, right?"

Sherlock set it aside on the mantelpiece to look at the other presents in the bag.

Molly was glued to her spot and looked helplessly at him digging the bag

"Now I won't spoil the surprise by telling you all what's in these but rest assured I know perfectly well." Sherlock exclaimed and gave out everyone a package and when they read the labels he had indeed gotten everyone's presents right.

Everyone gave their thanks to Molly

Now he held in his right hand the smallest of the presents again.

"More carefully wrapped than others suggesting this one clearly is meant for someone _special_. A boyfriend perhaps since you have already given your presents to your school friends when you left for your holidays."

"Sherlock." John warned but his flat mate didn't listen since his gaze had now drifted on Molly's new wardrobe.

"And that's definitely not something you'd normally wear, right Molly?" His expression grew tighter. "Didn't I tell you the last time we spoke you shouldn't give into others so easily? I thought you had some sense in your head?"

Feeling a heavy weight in her chest Molly opened her mouth to answer that he was mistaken but she was instead cut off.

"A new wardrobe, a new haircut, a manicure, your face is bare but there's a hint of lipstick on your lips…" His gaze shifted from her head to her toe. "Since when have you wore make up? Ah. It's is a boyfriend then. You felt you needed all these things to catch the attention of boys and to help them ignore your much less enthralling features like you thin lips, your height and small breasts. Honestly Molly?"

The heavy feeling had now risen to her throat and she could feel her gaze blur due to the tears. Until now she had listened his speech while staring at the floor but now she braced herself to look him in the eyes. "Stop it. Why do you have to say such horrible things to me? What have I ever done to you to deserve it?" Her tone wavered.

It was now Sherlock who couldn't look anywhere but the floor beneath him as he realized what he had really said to her.

The others were watching the scene like they were witnessing a traffic accident where they were too transfixed to be able to intervene.

Before he could say anything else Molly excused herself and walked calmly up the stairs to her bed room.

Clearing his throat Sherlock noticed he was still holding the present in his hands so he lifted the label tied to the string. "Merry Christmas to Sherlock. Love Molly." He read aloud.

"Idiot." He heard someone muttering

Sherlock tucked the gift to the pocket of his uniform and not needing any pushing from the others he marched up the stairs after her.

Sherlock knocked on her door.

"Go away Sherlock."

"No. I want to talk to you?"

He heard her huff. "Fine but I'm changing so wait a minute."

"Yes." She said after changing into her day clothes.

He opened the door and went in. He saw Molly sitting on her bed as she raised her head to him her eyes were red and covered in tears.

Sherlock walked to the bed, reached his hands to grasp her elbows to bring her up. She was now standing only a few inched away from him.

"I'm so sorry Molly." He said with a low tone of voice. When he felt that wasn't enough he lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss to her right cheek. To Molly it felt like the warmth of it spread all the way to her toes.

He extracted his hands and took two steps backward to give her some space.

"Please can you forgive me? I promise I never wanted to hurt you. My brains just got ahead of me but I know that's no excuse for my behavior."

"Yes. I'll forgive you. Just make sure not to do something like that ever again." She said softly

"Of course I won't. The last thing I want is to cause you pain."

"Good." She replied and they were silent for a moment.

"You bought me a gift despite knowing I wouldn't be here?" He asked gently not knowing what to do with his hands now so he just stuffed them in his pockets.

"I saw it at the store and it made me think of you. I thought I'd give it to you when you returned."

"There was a great chance I wouldn't have ever returned. So many of our soldiers lost their lives there. I saw a few I knew personally dying right in front of me." He looked at the sky through the window.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." She said wiping her eyes. Now when she felt less sorry about herself she started to feel as bad as before because she now saw how much he'd had to endure.

"So I can see my sister is now sleeping with my flat mate." He changed the subject when he saw how sadly Molly was looking at him. " It was clear to me since the two did everything to evade each others company while I was being present." He shivered and Molly couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"Time, even only six months, has the way of changing things."

"Never thought it would change so _many_ things." He muttered more to himself."You've changed too." He gestured to her new clothes."

She shrugged. "I'm in University now. I've grown up"

"Seems like yesterday when you were begging me to give you piggybag rides to the beach." He smiled at the memory.

They had to stop the conversation when they heard yelling downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw a cloud of smoke coming from the kitchen and heard Beth's voice. "That's it I'm done!" Molly and Sherlock rushed into the room where they saw her opening the oven door and waving a cloth in front of it to evict the smoke outside through the window. Everyone around her looked helplessly as Beth pulled out a turkey that looked like it had flown straight into the sun instead of being in the oven.

"I told you I'm not a cook! If I'm only slightly better at it than any of you it doesn't automatically mean that I'm suddenly an expert that should be left in charge of producing you all your meals." She sunk into a chair her head in her hands. John and Mary fought a little who would be the one to comfort her but in the end John managed to kneel down in front of her and Mary rubbed her shoulders from behind.

None of the others were enthusiastic to continue on preparing the dinner ready and not wanting to bother Mrs. Hudson they pondered for awhile. Clearly none of them had thought it through when they'd decided on staying in London and not going to their parent's homes, where they didn't even have to think about dinner before it was magically in front of them.

Instead of staying at Baker street they decided to hit the town. A few places were always open and that's how they somehow ended up in a place that served East African food. When they were done eating their rather unusual Christmas dinner they wandered the streets until they came in front of a film theatre that organized mid night showings. All the girls, except Mary, wanted to go see the Wizard of Oz (which they had already seen multiple times) but when Sherlock wanted to see the new film by Hitchcock they were all happy to grant his wish.

* * *

**29****th**** of December 1939, Baker Street, London**

She wasn't sure why she was climbing up the stairs. Okay she knew exactly why. Once again Molly Hopper ignored her brains and had given into Sherlock's demands. She was actually hoping this would be his way of further apologizing to her what had happened at Christmas and maybe he would be so sorry that he'd even take her out someplace. Still Molly had entertained a hope that it would have been _he_ _who approached_ her instead of _him_ _ordering her_ to his place through John. With these thoughts in her mind she knocked on the door and came in.

Sherlock's tall form was standing by the window and he turned to her once he heard her steps coming closer. Molly saw him take a one calculating look at her outfit and based on how his eyes narrowed a bit she concluded it wasn't satisfying him. He had looked at her outfits the same way ever since Christmas day. Now standing at the living room of 221B she was wearing a brown knitted cardigan, underneath it a cotton button up shirt and in her legs were her brown tweed trousers that hugged her figure.

Molly didn't understand what in his eyes was wrong with the way she dressed now a days. The clothes were all picked by her and if she wanted to be taken seriously in her studies and ultimately in her profession she couldn't dress up like a school girl anymore.

Wisely enough he remained silent on the subject.

"Good Molly you're here. I was hoping you could join me for a-"

"Dinner?"

"Case?"

"Oh." Molly blushed at her own words. But still this was much more better than she had hoped!

As soon as the sound left her mouth it soon turned into a grin and just like that she forgot about the wish of him apologizing. She had always loved joining him and the others on their cases back in Cornwall when they were children. Granted those cases had more often than not been about lost pets and the neighbors stealing each others garden equipment out of spite instead of murders so this was a dream come true. And what's best she could also show off her newly required medical skills to Sherlock.

"I'd love to!" She exclaimed.

"Good. I have a few clients coming in few minutes. After that there's some bloke who wants to show me something related to the underground system and then the police wants me to help them with a case. Is that alright?"

She nodded excitedly.

"So where's John?" Lestrade asked that afternoon when Sherlock and Molly came to the crime scene "Not that I'm complaining. It's not often that Sherlock brings a girl as lovely as you into a crime scene. Well to be honest he never has."

"This is Molly Hooper a first year medical student studying pathology. She'll be assisting me today. Molly this is detective inspector Lestrade."

"Nice to finally meet you. Sherlock and John have told me much about you!" She smiled and shook Lestrade's hand

"So how do you know Sherlock?" He asked

"I'm his cousin."

"Not an actual cousin. She is the niece of my aunt's husband. There's no blood relation." He remarked while he hovered over a dusty skeleton.

Molly frowned. Why did he have to sound so defensive? Did he not perceive her as his family? The disappointment was rising inside of her until she saw what he had dug up from the pocket of his Belstaff. His brand new magnifying glass. Molly smiled widely at the sight as she forgot her bad mood.

"Molly come and see what you think." Sherlock nodded to the direction of the remains and looked at the girl who was now standing nervously at the doorpost. She took a deep breath as she felt the excitement rush through her body again. In the end she managed quite well and was proud of herself. And what was even better, Sherlock clearly was impressed too.

After it had turned out that the skeleton had not been fake and not Jack the Ripper's the two were done for the day.

"Have Anderson come to 221B tomorrow." Sherlock pocketed his magnifying glass and turned to Lestrade

"Why? Lestrade frowned but Sherlock had already taken off.

"Sherlock?" Molly opened her mouth after awhile and the two were walking down the street.

He gave a grunt which she interpreted as a signal to continue.

"What was today actually about? "

"Isn't it obvious. You got me a Christmas gift and this is me returning the sentiment. Also I missed your birthday."

"Oh. Well this has been lovely. One of the best gifts I've ever received."

"Really? I would have thought catching criminals wasn't something one would normally appreciate as a proper present."

"Well I'm not one of those people." She replied and did something completely on impulse. Before she could stop herself Molly took Sherlock's left arm to make him stop walking. Then she got on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. " Thank you." She said before lowering her head and continuing her walk.

Sherlock who was little taken aback by the sudden gesture watched her taking a few steps until he could get his own legs to work.

"You haven't got any plans for the afternoon with that -?" He frowned as he tried to think for the name of the boy Beth had mentioned. Even though he knew Molly wasn't seeing him anymore he liked to know for sure she didn't pine after him any longer.

"Michael?"

"Mark. And no. We aren't together anymore. Actually we never even dated since we only went for two dates. And that was in November."

"Good. He was a total idiot anyway. Fish and chips then? I know a place not far from here. The owner owns me a favor."

"Sounds perfect. And how can you say that about him since you didn't even met him!"

"Believe me if he'd had even some sense in his mind he wouldn't have dropped out of University last spring."

Molly's brows furrowed. She hadn't even mention it to anyone else so how did he know that. Molly opened her mouth to claim an explanation, since she was always interested in his deducing process, but was instead cut off by Sherlock.

"Have you already started examining actual bodies in your classes?"

Sherlock was glad to come up with a new conversation subject since he didn't want her to know that he'd actually gone to see the man in question yesterday. He had told him if he wouldn't stop seeing her Sherlock would tell his landlord Mr. Ericson about him growing "herbal soothers" in his guest bedroom.

If Molly would found out about it Sherlock was sure she'd get angry at him again for getting involved in her personal life. She had never been to happy when back in Cornwall he had every summer scared away all the hopeful suitor of hers. He had no idea how she could attract men who were nothing but idiots.

For the past six months away from England he had slightly worried after her and how she'd manage in the city but most of all Sherlock had been thinking of all the bad men she'd who could harm her.

"We have over a few months now. Why?"

"Tell me are you as students qualified to take body parts home from the teaching hospital?"

* * *

**3rd of January 1940, Baker Street, London**

The new year came and went as the bright Christmas lights and ornaments changed into the grayness of January. Irene had thrown a big party that she had invited them all but none had gone as they had instead chosen spent the day visiting their own parents and Molly had went to Cornwall.

When their Christmas leaves ended the boys except the twins had to make their way back into training camps. No word had yet been said where or when either of them were to be shipped. The girls remained in London as Molly went back to school and Beth and Mary into work.

Life went also almost back to normal in 221B, just like it had been before the summer since Sherlock had now returned. He and John took cases again and they both lived in 221B between times they weren't in their bases.

John was almost entirely glad for it that he had a flat mate again.

"Admit it John you've missed it. The thrill of the chase the blood pumping through your veins!" Sherlock shouted at half a six in the morning as he grabbed the shorter man from his shoulders and shook him not so gently helping the last drops of sleep evade from the doctor's brain.

Yes John had missed his best friend and working alongside him but at the precise moment he would give anything to go back to sleep next to his girlfriend.

"Whose been bumped off this time?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Forget about those dull things there's a bomb threat in London underground!" He bellowed and yanked John from the arm to follow him."

"Wait up I only have my pants on!" He yanked himself free and pushed Sherlock out of the room to have some privacy."

"Also I feel that in this situation I should give you some boringly cliché of a threat that if you ever happen to break my sister's heart I will beat the living daylights out of you!" His voice came through the door.

"Don't worry big brother. I still remember those close distance fight lessons you gave me when we were younger." Beth replied from the bed giving her best fake glare at John and laughed.

Maybe he hadn't think it properly through when he had started to date a member of the Holmes family.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Well don't you look domestic." Irene, who had apparently decided to make a spontaneous visit to Baker street at half past ten, commented as she walked into the kitchen of 221A. "Can't say it suits you." She smirked at Beth.

"Tell me about it." Beth growled in response. "Would you like to join for lunch? Mary has a day off and is coming home soon and our uncle Paul is upstairs. He's visiting us again. " Beth gave her a look that said 'don't even ask'. " No one else is to be excepted." She added, clearly meaning her brother.

"Sure why not."

"So you got a new car?" Beth peered from the window to the road and seeing that Sherlock's car had been replaced with an even more expensive looking one."

"Got bored with the last one."

Beth hadn't a reply for that so she changed the subject

"Was there something you came for?"

"I came in to talk to you and Mary actually about something private."

Beth furrowed her brows as she turned her head to look at the woman. Irene had never even in passing talked about her private life to her or Mary so she expected the subject to be about her relationship to Sherlock.

It was no secret to anyone who knew the two lovers, that the relation between them was complicated at best since they both had very high maintenance personalities _(drama queens was a better term she thought)_Even though they had been a picture of a perfect couple last summer the six months of not seeing each other had clearly had some effect on them because of Sherlock's sulky behavior at Christmas.

Beth had always hoped that when her brother decided to settle down with someone she would surely be someone Beth herself would welcome into the family with open arms and with a genuine affection but she admitted that she had been let down by her brother's choice. Although Beth couldn't deny the fact that Irene seemed to suit Sherlock in the sense that she was so similar to him and could easily match up with him in the battle of wits it still wasn't what her brother truly needed from a relationship.

Her darling big brother had always been careless and the thrill of the cases easily took him completely off the real word. What he needed was someone to ground him and take care of him. Not someone who riled him up even more. John had filled that place perfectly but there was a time coming when he would settle down with a partner of his own, whether or not it was Beth herself or someone else, and he would eventually move away from the flat and Sherlock would be left alone again. Knowing her brother's previous bad habits related to substance abuse, the thought truly scared Beth. And now if the rumors of Irene seeing other officers were true she thought perhaps she had come here to tell them herself about the termination of their relationship.

"Really? After the tea we can retreat to the privacy of my room. But now I have to watch that the toasts won't burn so could you please go upstairs and wake uncle Paul. He's in Sherlock's room." Beth turned one toast in the pan and wiped her sweaty forehead. She swore to herself she was hiring a housekeeper as soon as possible and she would bloody make everyone pay their part of the pay.

"Alright" Irene responded in her sultry voice and was more than grateful to have an excuse to go upstairs. She had a certain item in her pocket she liked to return to her ex- boyfriend's room.

She rouse the stairs for the first time in six months and smiled at the memories spent at 221B. (_Oh boy had they had fun!)_ Silently she slipped into Sherlock's room not wanting to wake up the sleeping man in the bed until she was done with what she actually came in to do. She dug the small black box from her pocket and took the final careful steps towards the desk but unfortunately she had gotten too used to Sherlock's room being uncluttered that she failed to look down at her feet until it was too late. Something metallic on the floor suddenly stuck into the heel of her shoe and as a result she loosed her balance and fell on her stomach on to the floor.

She looked up but saw that Paul was still snoring fast asleep and then inspected what had made her stumble. Looking at it the object was like a mannequin's leg but a hollow one with metallic braces. _(Oh right. The prosthetic leg. How could I forget it when the stuffy old man made such a showing of it in Cornwall.)_

Right before she started getting up again something caught her eye under Sherlock's bed. Still on her stomach she reached her hand to retrieve a piece of paper. Being curious by nature she read it and a genuine smile graced her lips. Before she could do anything else the leg which she had propped against the night table came down again on the hard floor and this time the racket was enough to wake Paul.

"What on earth? Oh Irene." He mumbled as he saw Irene laying on the floor. "So sorry, I see you tripped over my leg. I was just having an afternoon nap."

When he grabbed his glasses from the night table Irene quickly tucked the paper in to her cleavage and put the small box back into her pocket. _(Let's not be too hasty and do something we might regret)_

"Beth told me to come and wake you up. The tea is almost ready." Irene got up gracefully and left the older man behind to attach the leg as she hurried downstairs with a joyful bounce.

"Sorry darling can't stay. I forgot I had a meeting set up. Abyssinia!" She blew a kiss towards the woman in the kitchen and without waiting an answer she was already out in the street before Beth could respond."

John and Sherlock returned home six hours later and now John knew for certain he hadn't thought it through about associating himself with any of the Holmes'.

"So how did it go?" Beth asked as she prepared the afternoon tea in 221A.

"Not bad." John said with a higher tone of voice than usual as he kissed her and sat down at the table while still dressed in his jacket. "Just the typical day. Your brother managed to save the entire city and stop the bomb… ONLY AFTER LETTING ME THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE JUST SO I WOULD FORGIVE HIM FOR LEAVING LAST SUMMER!"

* * *

**43 years later**

**19****th**** of April, 1982, Thirty-eight miles from London to Cornwall**

"You're driving too fast again." Etta closed her eyes as she dug a flask out of the pocket of her cardigan and took a sip.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something I have been wanting to ask you since great uncle Paul hasn't been alive for over twenty years. You remember when mummy had that stroke eight years ago? Gilbert asked

"Yes." Etta remembered well. After all she had been with her when it happened.

"At the hospital she said something I didn't understand then and I still don't. It's to do with Paul. Mummy said if she hadn't tripped over his prosthetic leg one day when she visited aunt Beth during the war time she never would have made up with my father and I never would have existed. Do you know when this happened?"

"Paul as a cupid? Etta scoffed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You mother must have raved."

"She's completely recovered now."

"Irene's face was always too perfect. Now she looks humane."

* * *

**A/N:**

**- **Thanks for reading!

- Sorry for all the grammar errors!


	4. The Confession, Spring of 1940

**A/N:**

-I changed the cover picture. It's St. Paul in the time of the London Blitz

- A huge thank you for you all who reviewed and read this story!

-Thanks for sherlolly-shipper221B for letting me know the value of pound in the time of WW2. I knew it was different back then but I didn't know how much.

**- Slang translations:**

**To Pinch **~ To arrest

**A Sheik **~A man with sex appeal

**Carry a torch** ~ Have feelings for someone

**Cat's Meow** ~ Stylish

**Hoofer** ~ Dancer

**Flat Tire** ~ A disappointing date, dull

* * *

**19****th**** of April, 1982, 50 Miles from Brighton to Cornwall**

While Etta and Gilbert were driving along the M4 at the same time in a much more quiet road Beth Holmes was sitting in a passenger seat of a red Volkswagen Golf. Her only son George sat next to her behind the wheel and her twin daughters, Amelia and Violet were at the back with the family's terrier Duplo. The funeral was going to be a small event so Beth's son in-laws and daughter in- laws with their children had stayed at home.

They had just left Portsmouth behind them as Beth kept looking out of the window for familiar signs that told her how much it still took for them to arrive to their destination. She only hoped that the reason for their journey would have been different. Beth reached for her handbag, like she had many times during that car ride already, and pulled out another tissue which she dabbed her eyes with, not minding about smudging her mascara.

Amelia, who was sitting behind her reached forward and rested her hand on her mother's shoulder soothingly. Beth's children were more than used to their mother's stories about her childhood spent in the place where they were now headed, but now when they themselves were in their thirties they valued those stories more than they had when they were younger.

* * *

**42 Years Before, 21****st**** of January 1940, The London Symphony Orchestra, London**

"Sherlock!"

No answer came from the man who was briskly walking in front of him with a violin casket swinging in his right hand.

"Sherlock!"

"What now John?" The tall men finally stopped and turned back towards his friend clearly annoyed.

"I have no idea how to play..." John looked at the oddly shaped instrument in his arms. "this… what the hell ever this is!"

"It's a euphonium also referred to as a tenor tuba." Was the short reply as if that somehow made John be able to master how it was played.

"Sherlock!" John's loud whispers were almost a shout now when the consulting detective carried on marching down the hallway towards the stage, the tails of his frock swooshing behind him. The suit was slightly too big for him since he and the doctor had knocked the real violinist and the tuba player unconscious a few moment ago. Then they had stolen their frocks not to cause bigger suspicion when they would take their place in the orchestra.

Sherlock sighed. "Just pretend that you are blowing to it. The audience is full of imbeciles who won't notice if one of the musicians in the orchestra don't make a noise and the performers are no more intelligent."

"Why couldn't we have just identified the guy by sitting in the audience?"

"I already explained you that I need to be up close to see each and hear every performer to catch who is also pretending to play."

John sighed again. They had been approached by the Yard who suspected that some members in the orchestra were also part of an illegal drug gang who used the instruments to smuggle prohibited goods to certain members of the audience.

"Okay. But why do I have to play? Couldn't I have just sit in the audience and jumped to help you from there?"

Sherlock turned back towards him to give a wide grin that meant 'yes you could have, but I enjoy your embarrassment more'.

The bastard. "Sherlock!"

Twenty minutes later the symphony began and they took their places in the orchestra.

"Wait a minute." Beth Holmes sat at the velvet chairs high up in the stand as she peered with her binoculars down to a two strangely familiar figures in the orchestra. "Etta, do you see those two, the violinist and the other with the big tuba? I could swear they look like Sherlock and John."

"Etta?" She turned towards her aunt who couldn't hear anything as she watched dreamily to a certain middle aged man in the stage. Caleb Oppenheimer had indeed been accepted to the London symphony and was now one of their most valued members. Tonight Etta and Beth had come to watch his first solo performance ever in London.

Beth rolled her eyes and continued peering at the two figures.

Abruptly the rest of the world made it's presence known to Etta when the whole performance was interrupted by one of the violinist jumping up from his seat to tackle one of the double bass players. After that the tuba player who Beth had also observed came to help the violinist.

Beth sighed. Trust her brother to make a scene and not wait for the end of the show to catch the criminal.

Etta meanwhile was certain to smack her nephew when she had the chance for ruining the performance.

When a few members of the yard had pinched the man with the bass and Sherlock and John had made their hasty departure, the orchestra continued playing but not as perfect as before.

"It was wonderful Caleb. Absolutely wonderful." Etta exclaimed brightly when Caleb had joined her and Beth at the entrance of the symphony house two hours later.

"Maybe it seems like that for you. Let's see what the critiques make of it." He said. Only his accent gave a way the truth he wasn't a non native British man.

"So sorry again for my brother. I hope it doesn't show in the reviews. But still congratulations. After all it was your first London recital." Beth smiled at the grey haired man.

"Thank you Beth for coming. I appreciate it."

" I'm sad that Molly couldn't have made it. She would have enjoyed it immensely. I didn't bother asking the rest of them since they have no regard for classical music." Etta said while Caleb helped her put on her jacket.

"Good thing you didn't. I'm sure they would have embarrassed us by snoring through out the whole show. I thought Harrod would have at least joined us tonight. I'would've loved to meet him." Beth said

"My son already had plans unfortunately, but he did say he would love to meet all you youngster as well since he now lives here in London. I'm very happy how quickly he has settled in here."

"Now should we call for a taxi?" Beth asked once they had managed to leave the building among the rest of the crowd.

"You take one. I need to walk. Clear my head. You see I do it every time after a performance." Caleb answered and suddenly turned towards Etta. "Please would you walk with me?"

"If you insist."Etta gave an innocent smile

"Perfect. Wait here and I'll go an fetch one for you Beth.

Beth waited for the man to be out of hearing distance until she turned to her aunt.

"Shouldn't you go to your house? You must be tired." Beth asked not comfortable with the idea of her being alone with the violinist. She knew Caleb Oppenheimer was a perfect gentleman but she wasn't so sure that _Etta _had only pure thoughts on her mind regarding _him_.

Beth hadn't no idea that while she had stayed at her house at Crawford street last night after coming from Cornwall, Caleb had stayed there too instead of a hotel.

"He's an alien here. He needs me so he won't get lost." Etta said while putting on her gloves.

"Elena should have come here tonight instead of you. Why should you travel here all the way from Cornwall?"

"She's afraid of air raids."

"Aren't we all?" Beth asked raising her eyebrows.

"Beth!" Caleb yelled from the street. "I have a taxi for you."

"Don't be feeble aunt. Your letting him treat you like a mistress."

Beth's eyes widened when the older woman averted her words.

"Etta!" She whispered rather loudly. " _Are_ you his mistress?"

"Don't be daft." Etta replied but the smile gave her away. "Now go along. John will be worried if you stay late."

"John is at camp. Aunt are you absolutely sure you don't want to share the cab?"

"Positive. Now go along." She ushered her niece towards the street where Caleb was waiting with the car and grabbed Caleb's arm he'd offered her.

* * *

**42 Years Later, 19****th**** of April, 1982, 58 miles from London to Cornwall**

"You and Caleb Oppenheimer? The Cableb Oppenheimer. The one of the most famous composers in the world?" Gilbert gaped at his great aunt.

"Why are you so surprised?" She asked annoyed. "I was quite a beauty when I was younger."

"No it's not that, it just no one hasn't ever mentioned to me that their asylum was with _you_ during the war."

Etta swallowed since it was still a soar subject to her and the family.

"He was depended on me while he was here in England. I loved him. I don't know if he loved me as much."

She pulled her flask from her pocket again. "You know I got this from my first fiancé."She said changing the subject.

"Great uncle Paul?"

"Good heavens no. I have been engaged to a man with two legs. Bertil Whitlock was killed in the Great War in 1917. I'm not offering you any since you're driving." She said taking a long sip from the flask. "That's why me and Paul were able to buy the house in Cornwall. Bertil, my ex-fiancé left almost all of his monetary assets to me in his will. His parents almost took me to court for it since they couldn't stand me.

* * *

**27th of January 1940, The Willow Cottage, Cornwall/ The Baker street, London**

"What did you say Etta? The connections seems to be a bit off."Paul held a the phone in his hand. It was hard focusing on what his wife was saying since the dachshund in his lap was desperate to get off.

"More like you're hearing is a bit off." Etta muttered

"What?!"

"I said I've bought another house in London!" Etta was now yelling to the telephone receiver at 221A Baker street.

"Good god, you've done what!? Are you mad?" Her husband yelled back lowering the wriggling dog down.

"It was convenient. The house I already have and the one I now bought are situated right next to each other. "

"You have two houses now? What if they are bombed? All the money will be then have gone for nothing."

She was becoming frustrated with the fossil husband of his. Did he really not see how great opportunity this was for her to earn more money.

"Well If they are bombed as you say I most likely will be dead and then I'll have more pressing matters at hand than money. Now I have to go. Our six minutes is up so we'll be cut off any second now. By dear!"

"What's so funny?" She asked when she saw Mary smiling behind her through the mirror behind the telephone.

"You and uncle Paul. Six minutes was not up." She smiled wickedly and walked to her aunt. "I know why you bought the house next to the old one of yours. Do they by any chance have a communicating door between them?"

"What has Beth been blabbering to you? But now as you mention it, it does sound like a good idea." Etta smiled and decided to play along.

"And if you knock down the wall separating the living rooms you can fit a grand piano in there." Mary suggested

Etta's smile vanished. "Absolutely not. Caleb has ruined my drawing room in Cornwall and Elena bangs away with it all through the day. I'm not letting him drag that kind of monster to my home in here as well."

How clever. Taking a lover and buying two houses next to each other so no one would have any idea what ungodly business happened inside. Mary thought while the women walked to the living room and sat down at the sofa.

"I've been thinking of throwing a house warming party." Etta said her eyes shining. It had always been ever so dull to throw parties at Cornwall since almost every attendee had been country pumpkins with no idea how to socialize without constantly talking about sheep and tractors. Before her marriage and moving to the country side Etta had lived her whole life here in London with an endless series of friends. Now she wanted to warm those relationships again.

"Do you have Irene's number, dear? I thought I would hire her to help me organize the party." Etta said and wondered why her niece had gone suddenly little red in her cheeks

"_Well this is slightly awkward" _The blond woman thought. How to tell your aunt that the woman she had taken a liking to wasn't anywhere near a party planner but instead a professional dominatrix. She knew her Etta was a modern kind of woman but this wouldn't fare so well with her.

"She's a what?" Etta coughed after Mary's revelation

"She still throws good parties but doesn't do it as her job. I do have her number if you want."

"Good."

"Really?

"Who am I to judge people on their profession since I've never had one."

* * *

At the eight in the same evening an overworked Beth came finally from the ministry. She hugged Mary tightly after the woman welcomed her home with two turkey sandwiches, a glass of milk and new information on their aunt's affairs.

"She was furniture shopping the whole day and was beat already at five o'clock so she already went home. She said she'll come and see you tomorrow before her train leaves for Cornwall." Mary said while Beth was munching the other sandwich.

"What has she bought so far?"

"Beds. And incredibly expensive ones. "

"She said to me she wants to buy antique. According to her he prices will be astronomical. That is if we survive the war."

"Rather a gamble isn't it?"

"I guess there's more to aunt Etta more than we thought." Beth smirked.

"How do you think Caleb is in bed?" Mary asked all of a sudden.

"Mary!" Beth crunched her face at the thought.

"I'd guess much better than uncle Paul." Mary said giggling.

"Please let's change the subject Mary."

"Alright. How do you think Molly's date is going?"

Beth rolled her eyes. When her cousin got into a mood about talking men she was almost impossible to distract from the subject. "I don't know, but at least I think it's still going on since she hasn't phoned yet. When she went out with the two previous blokes she used to call us already before seven every time. It's now over eight."

Mary nodded and sat at the table with a hot cup of coco in her hand.

"He seems nice based on what she's told me about him."Beth continued

"I imagine he is a real sheik too since I heard he's a firefighter." Mary said raising her brows in a very suggesting manner.

"Lucky Molly." Beth smiled

"By the way I'm going out tonight." Mary said after taking a sip from her cup.

"Oh good! Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

Beth looked at he cousin slightly suspiciously. Usually Mary would rattle about her dates endlessly but now she had to be coaxed to give any information. "Well come on, tell me."

Mary sighed

"It's Greg Lestrade. He's coming to pick me up soon."

"Oh really?" Beth almost chocked on her milk." I didn't know you liked him?"

"You don't mind? Do you longer carry a torch for him?" Mary asked sounding slightly anxious.

"Why should I?"

"Well I was little worried since you did go with him last year."

"We only went out for a month. Trust me I have no feelings towards him anymore. He's a good man but there just weren't any sparks between us, you know. At least not outside the bedroom. And I'm with John now. So I have nothing against-" She was cut off by the doorbell.

"That must be him." Mary rouse from her seat. "Do you mind if I let him in or are you uncomfortable seeing him?"

"Oh for good heavens don't left him freeze out there and let him in. I've seen him dozens of times since and we're friends now." Beth waved her hand.

Mary smiled, the feeling in her chest much less lighter, and made her way to the front door but not without a quick check up from the hallway mirror.

"It's all right Mrs. Hudson. I'll answer." She yelled through the older woman's door before opening the front door of 221.

"Oh it's you." Mary's smile evaporated when she saw John at her steps. Luckily behind the doctor she saw her date as well and she moved aside to let them in.

"Yeah. Sorry it seems Sherlock has nicked my keys again so I couldn't get in."

"Why do you always blame my cousin when you lost your keys?"

"It was really was Sherlock this time." He said forgetting he'd used the excuse already a few times.

"John!" Beth now came running to the hallway when she'd heard his voice. She took a hold of his jacket collar and kissed her boyfriend who had been at camp for the past two weeks.

To Mary's relief she didn't saw any ill on Lestrade's face because of the embrace.

"Bumped into Greg in the tube. He's your date then Mary?" John asked frowning.

"Yes. We're going to have some dinner." Greg answered. "Hi Beth. Nice to see you again."

"Hello. It's been awhile."

John coughed uncomfortably. He was still little bothered that her girlfriend had slept with one of his friends.

"Wow Mary! You look like a cat's meow." Greg smiled at the blond woman

"Thanks." She answered his smile with her own"

"So should we go now? We don't want to be late from our table booking?" Lestrade smiled

"Sure let's go." Mary said and grabbed her bag while Greg helped her put her coat on.

When the two had made their way out of the door John turned to look at Beth. "So Mary and Greg? "

"Seems Greg wants to give Sherlock more hard time with dating his cousin right after dating his sister." Beth smiled and couldn't wait to see her brother's reaction when he'd find out.

"I just wonder if it's safe to let Mary out with him. Lestrade is still married despite living apart from his wife."

"Mary can look after herself. You know it's so nice that even if you two don't get along you're still worried about her." Beth smiled at him

* * *

**42 Years Later , 19****th**** of April, 1982, 60 Miles from Brighton to Cornwall**

So was Greg your boyfriend or aunt Mary's? Amelia asked her mother

"Both of us in the end. We were quite lucky, he was a marvelous lover."

"Mum!" All the three children, who hadn't actually been children anymore for two decades anymore, yelled and shivered uncomfortably at the thought.

Beth couldn't help but smile.

"But he's gay." Violet, Beth's youngest, dared to open her mouth feeling baffled.

"Bisexual, dear. One can like both."

"I thought in the war with the bombing and all that there wasn't time for private life?" George opened his mouth from next to his mother.

"You couldn't be more wrong. We lived intensely. Had more courage to do what we normally wouldn't have done. "

All her children three looked at each other wearily and tried to think ways to stop their mother before she would reveal any _too_ detailed events from her youth.

* * *

**27th of January 1940, Baker Street**

It wasn't until almost midnight when the detective inspector bought his date back to her home.

"I had fun. We should do that again." Mary said standing under the street lamp in front of 221 Baker Street.

"Yeah me too. After tonight I know you're a real hoofer so I thought we could go to a real dance club next."

"I'd like that."

They hugged and then he kissed her slightly awkwardly to the cheek. Mary though wouldn't have any of that so she grabbed him from the jacket collar and smacked her lips to his. She was only satisfied when she felt him respond and only then she let him leave.

After digging her keys from her bag she opened the two doors and then she was in her flat. As silently as possible she took of her jacket and went to the kitchen to grab herself a little night snack. When going through the fridge she heard a cough behind her. Instead of Beth, like she had hoped, it was her boyfriend with whom Mary didn't wish to discuss her date about.

"Had fun?" He asked wearing his robe.

Mary had learned to tolerate man after Christmas since she was more than taken with the way he had handed her cousin's rude departure and sudden return with smashing his fist to Sherlock's face. Still she was determined on not liking him. No matter how hot he had looked when he'd showed his fighting skills.

"It was no flat tire. You know Greg. It's impossible to not have a good time with him"

"So you'll see him again?"

"Of course. Why? Do you think I shouldn't?"

"No it's not that. It's just… you know he's still married?"

"Yes. He told me that they have separated and have already filed for a divorce."

"Oh. That's good. I didn't know that."

"I think you should be more worried of Molly. Have you heard she has a new boyfriend and what's more it seems more serious than before. We ran into her and Larry in the restaurant."

"Really?" John frowned. In the nine months he had known Molly he had taken a great liking to her and now thought of her as she was his sister. Molly was just the kind of girl he would have actually liked to have as a sibling since his own sister Harriet had left him disappointed in that front.

"Yeah. But please please please don't tell that to Sherlock. Molly has had most of her relationships broken because of his constant interference. "

"Oh I know. When we were still in University I caught him threatening some teenager that if he wouldn't leave some girl alone he would make his life hell. I later came to suspect the girl was Molly since he had no cases at the moment."

"I'm glad me nor Beth never got the same treatment. Well, he is over protective of us too but it's never been that intense."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I think it because she always been the youngest and to us she's always been our little innocent baby."

The two were now sitting at the kitchen table and without noticing the time they continued their chat well after midnight talking about their lives.

* * *

**3****rd**** of March, Chelsea Bridge Road, London, 1940**

Dr. Louisa Miller's gentle blue eyes watched her young patient slightly squirm in the chair opposite of her. The corner of the gynecologist's mouth twitched slightly. Oh to be young and innocent once more.

"Well there seems to be no problems Ms. Hooper. I will contact you when it's time for our next check up. But I understand that you requested to discuss possible birth control options."

Molly nodded.

"All right. For us to decide on what type of birth control method would be the most suitable for you I want to ask you a few questions first. Is that all right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"How active would you say your sex life is at the moment?"

Molly blushed. Apparently Dr. Miller was one of those people who went straight into business.

"Oh uhmm.. Well I've had sex only a few times and my last time was over two years a go." Molly spoke as she remembered her old boyfriend Tony.

Tony Marchiano, a half Italian on his father's side, had gone to an all boys school in the same town where Molly had attended her boarding school. They'd had the chance of meeting since their respective schools had the custom of throwing out dances together from time to time where they were given the chance to mingle with the opposite sex, all the while being under the observing eyes of the teachers.

Tony and Molly had met at one of these gatherings which had been held in early spring. There they started talking after she'd accidentally poured her glass of punch over his shirt because he had bumped into her. Both had blushed furiously and laughed since they had now managed to find another person who was as clumsy as they.

The pair had been dating for a year and a half but now Molly knew that 'dating' wasn't the right word to call it, since they had seen each other only on few occasions a week when they'd had a permission to leave their respective school grounds. Tony had been a nice bloke with a chocolate eyes, dark hair and skin but they had broken things off when he'd graduated a year before her and then had left England to move back to Italy with his mother, because she had unexpectedly divorced from his English father. In the end they had parted as good friends since they both knew there wasn't any serious feelings towards between them.

"What kind of protection have you normally used?" Dr. Millers voice woke her from her memories.

"Only condoms."

Dr. Miller nodded and wrote something to her notebook. "That's good but you're right that there is more that can be done to prevent an unwanted pregnancy."

The women talked for a half an hour more before finding a solution.

"Try and relax. I've warmed my hands. I've always thought touching patients with cold hands is the height of cruelty said taking the silicone cup in her gloved hand and reaching down between her patient's legs. While inspecting the younger woman's reaction for any pain she slowly she inserted the diaphragm in it's place right before the cervix.

"How's that? Are you comfortable?" The doctor asked as she pulled her empty hand out

"Will.. will it stay in place?"

"Yes. You don't have to worry about that. Try putting it on yourself. I don't want you go home panicking." The doctor said and took the diaphragm out again, washed it and dried it off before handing it to Molly's slightly shaky hand.

"Is that right?" Molly asked after a moment.

Doctor Miller reached her gloved hand where Molly's hand had been before. "Perfect. Remember if you take it off wash it in a mild soap water, rinse it and let it dry out properly before inserting it back in."

"Yes Doctor Miller." She let out her breath she'd been holding

"Also don't use any powders with it since it can cause infections and using Vaseline or some other cream it can damage the silicone. You can dress yourself now."

While she left Molly dress herself behind the screen the older woman washed her hands and seated behind her table to write notes to Molly's private patient records.

She closed the file and lifted her eyes to the younger woman who happened to be the same age as her own daughter.

"You know the war shouldn't be allowed to destroy women's values."

Molly frowned. The last thing she wanted was a morality lecture from anyone but let a lone from Dr. Miller who was a woman herself with a medical career like Molly would have in the future.

"Don't worry. I have no intention to let that happen." Molly raised her chin defiantly. Luckily the doctor didn't say anything more.

When she exited the practice her step was considerably lighter. Two months ago she had finally met a boy with whom she could picture herself in a serious relationship with. And with Sherlock being gone most of the time she even had a slight chance of keeping Larry from running and screaming away from her in fear of being physically and mentally injured by the consulting detective.

Last week she and Larry had agreed to start a monogamous relationship and now she also felt safe enough with him to move on to the next, more intimate, level but not before she could find a method for herself to prevent her from getting knocked up . She had no desire what so ever to have children and end up married out of wedlock. She did want a husband and children someday but not before getting her medical license, never mind what others thought about it.

* * *

**21st of March 1940, London**

A few weeks later Molly was still in good mood since Larry had surprised her again by taking her out to dinner and movies. Now she stood at the theatre's front hall waiting for him to come out of the restroom. She marveled at the new modern architecture of the place as she hummed to herself.

"When you wish upon a star makes no difference where you are…"

"Nice tune. Where is it from?" A sultry voice came from behind her.

"Oh hi Irene." Molly was surprised to see the woman after many months."It's from the Pinocchio. I just saw it."

"Well I haven't seen you in months. How's life been? At least I see you are wearing that dress I encouraged you to buy last time."

Molly blushed. She had been avoiding the woman more than usual during these months. She already got enough dating tips from Mary and Beth and didn't need Irene's sex advices too.

"Yeah I know." Molly said but wouldn't give her any excuses since she knew Irene would see through them all anyway.

"Are your cousins or the twins with you now?"

"No. I'm here with… uhmm, a friend of mine." Molly was able to save herself from further interrogation since she knew it would have made Irene interested if she knew Molly was here with a boy.

Molly could have swore Irene looked a bit relieved by her answer.

"How have they been?"

"The twins left from camp and are now in France, the rest John, Ed and Sherlock are leaving next month."

"Oh."

"So I take it you haven't heard any of that from Sherlock." Molly almost whispered her voice low

"No. I haven't been in contact with Sherlock since Christmas. How's Mary and Beth? They did come to see me a week ago but I was otherwise occupied."

"Fine. "

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Listen Molly there's something I'd like to tell you." The older woman finally opened her mouth but sounded slightly nervous

Molly frowned. She had never seen Irene out of her depths like that.

"I know that none of you have been happy with my relationship with Sherlock but now I have some news that might upset you…"

Unfortunately she couldn't get any further in her speech because she was interrupted by Larry who came to them at that moment.

"Are you ready to go home, honey?" He asked Molly and wrapped his hand across her shoulder.

"Oh.. Well I just bumped into a friend of mine. Irene this is Larry, Larry this is Irene.

The two shook hands and Irene gave Molly a wink that meant she clearly approved her choice.

"Irene what was it you wanted to tell me?" Molly turned back to Irene

"Nothing of great importance. Now if you'll excuse me I'm being waited outside, goodbye"

And so the dominatrix rushed away and left behind her an suspicious Molly.

* * *

**April/May, 1940**

It was John who had been the first to leave following the twins departure. Beth had said her goodbyes crying as he boarded the ship that would take him 1000 miles away to north from the British Isles. Mary had been in the farewell committee as well and to her surprise she too felt the sadness inside of her rising.

After Germany had invaded Denmark and Norway the army now needed John and other medically trained soldiers to take part in the operation 'Valentine' which goal was to occupy the Faroe Islands that located in the Norwegian sea.

Meanwhile Ed, who had managed to prove himself to his commanders, had been accepted to the submarine division and had left for the seas in early April. Mary had laughed at her older brother because he had chosen to deliver the news by making a speech at the dinner table after he had insisted on taking the whole gang out to a restaurant.

When not complaining about the coldness of the sea life, Ed told in his letters how proud he felt serving his country in the Royal Navy that had fortunately turned out to be more powerful than the German Kriegsmarine. He, alongside with over hundreds of thousands men, had the important task to keep the North Atlantic open and prevent the Germany's submarine and anti-convoy actions.

Sherlock was the last to leave at the end of April. He had been accepted to special forces thank to his honorable service in the Pacific. His destination was in France where the threat of the Germans hang strongly in the air.

Not wanting to let the opportunity pass a second time Molly pulled him aside before they had to leave Baker Street to the train station. Sherlock frowned but still followed her to her bedroom upstairs.

"What is it? Please don't get sentimental. You pulled it off so well last summer."He groaned as he knew the look in her eyes.

"Please Sherlock. Just let me have this. You won't have to bother with any of mine or other's sentiment for months after today."

"Fine." He huffed.

Molly had practiced her speech ever since he got back last Christmas but it wasn't until now she had the courage to present it to Sherlock. But now as she looked him in the eye all her words escaped her mind.

"I… uhmm…"

"Molly…" Sherlock voice held a warning since he always told her to stop her stammering.

"I love you." She spluttered. " As in the way that I am in love with you." She rambled as her cheeks were now almost as red as her jumper. "I have a few years now actually. When I was a child I always look up to you and now I have found out my feelings have only grown."

"Sherlock?" Molly asked, her voice timid as the man standing opposite to her had seemed to gone into some sort of shock. His face was unmovable as he stared at her, his eyes focused into the distance.

A minute passed, which to her felt more like hours. She knew this was usual behavior for him every time he had to process sentiment that was targeted towards himself.

"Sherlock?" She asked again and that seemed to wake him.

"Molly..I…" He tried to form a coherent sentence but failed. It was the only time she had seen that happen to him

"I guess you didn't have any idea, huh?" Molly laughed nervously

"No..Can't say that I did."He swallowed

"Okay well good. I think we should probably go back downstairs."

Molly turned away from him as the plummeting feeling in her stomach was spreading like fire. She never had expected him to return her feelings but she had at least wanted to tell him she loved him since those unspoken words last summer had left her regretting her decision all through the autumn. The thought of him dying and not knowing he was loved by her was unbearable to her.

"Wait" Sherlock said and grabbed her arm. She turned to stare back at his face as he let go of her. She missed the touch immediately.

Molly saw he had now gathered his thought and she prepared herself for his speech.

"While I am flattered by your… _feelings_.. I am sorry to say that while I do held you in high regard and I do love you… my… _feelings_…are not in the romantic sense. You are the most kindest person I know and I have the honorable opportunity to call you my friend and my family member but you deserve someone so much better than me. Someone who will…"

"Don't. Please don't say that. Don't degrade yourself like that. You are the greatest and kindest man I know. I can take your refusal as it is without you sugarcoating it."

"It's true believe me. I wish that in my absence you will see it like I do. And know this Molly… I wish you all the best for your life if the fate has it that I don't return. "

She had mustered all her courage and had looked him in the eye through his speech. Now the tears she had been holding back were running down her cheeks. Molly smiled a little and after little hesitation Sherlock wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug as he held his cheek atop of her head letting Molly's cheek rest against his chest.

"I hope with all my heart that you'll find someone you are able to love even more than me and who will treat you much better than I ever could have." He whispered in her ear.

"Please comeback Sherlock. Please don't do anything stupid there that gets you killed." She spoke softly

"I promise."

"Don't let them blow you up or worse don't get under any of those tanks. Those things are heavy you know."

His laugh made his chest vibrate against her cheek.

They hugged each other until May called from downstairs it was time for them to leave to the station.

On that rainy afternoon Sherlock boarded a train that would take him to Dover where he would continue to France by boat. With an agonizing pain Molly looked on as the train disappeared from view. She cried herself to sleep every evening for over a week.

In his letters, which were even less frequent than the other boys', Sherlock expressed his boredom about how dull he found it all since there was not much combat yet, apart from minor clashes. To his pleasure and to the rest's horror this changed on May 10th as the Germans invaded Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg. A few days later the enemy troops also entered France through the Ardennes.

So with heavy hearts Molly, Mary and Beth said farewell to each of their boys one at a time until they had all left England behind them. Now they only heard from them through their letters and telegrams which always were far too sparse. They feared that the next letter, telegram of phone call they'd receive would be instead from their companies who told them they had gotten injured or even worst had perished. Still the girls were determined to continue their own lives and live them fiercely to make it up for the boys who had no similar opportunity.

What they also learned from their letters, was that the innocent boys who they had sent off, wouldn't be the same ones who would return.

* * *

**20th of May, 1940, 221A Baker Street, London**

A few months later after Molly had bumped into Irene at the theatre, her questions about the behavior of the dominatrix were answered in the form of an invitation that arrived to 221A Baker Street one Friday.

"Bills, bills and more bills. And not a single letter from any of the boys." Mary sighed as she threw the pile onto the kitchen table where Molly and Beth were enjoying the afternoon tea.

"Why are you surprised? You know how terrible they are at it. " Beth replied

Molly's eyes caught on to an ivory colored envelope with the girls first names written on top of it in cursive.

"Hold on what's this? This doesn't look like something that was sent by the phone or electricity companies."

"Well open it." Beth said when Molly had taken the envelope in her hands.

Molly opened it and pulled out a card

"That looks like a wedding invitation" Mary said pouring herself a cup of earl grey.

"It is." Molly said after turning the piece of thick paper in her hands.

"Oh a wedding, how wonderful. I haven't been to a one in ages. Just what we need to cheer us up!" Beth chanted.

"Odd. I don't know anyone who is engaged." Mary frowned. "Come on read it Molly"

"Molly?" Beth and Mary called the younger woman whose face had suddenly turned pale

"You are cordially invited to our wedding which will be held at 11th of June, 1940. The reception starts at 2 o'clock in the afternoon in the hotel Ritz, 150 Piccadilly, London W1J 9BR. With all the best Mr. Mycroft Holmes and Ms. Irene Adler."

* * *

**42 Years later, 19****th**** of April, 1982, 125 Miles from London to Cornwall**

Ten miles ago Etta had been lulled asleep by the gentle humming of the car's motor. When she woke up she found the car not moving anymore.

"Why have we stopped?" She said looking around and noticing they were nowhere near Exeter or another urban area yet. In fact they had stopped at the side of the road and few passing cars were now honking at them.

"Gilbert? You can't park at the side of a motorway." She said and turned to look at him. "What is it?" She asked from the man who was now staring into the distance, both of his hands on top of the steering wheel. When Etta was about to touch his shoulder to shook him Gilbert seemed to snap out of his trance and he blinked.

"Do you believe my parents wanted me?" He asked with a shaky voice caused by years of self doubting.

Oh that was why he was so upset. Etta had sensed that when his nephew's son had started to ask her questions about their family, they would eventually come across his parentage.

She contemplated her words for awhile on how to answer him. She decided the only way she knew how - by being deadpan honest.

"You were part of a bargain. When Mycroft married your mother it was only because he wanted an heir and in return Irene married him for his money and influence."

Gilbert nodded. The news didn't shock him since he did know his parents after all. He was just relieved to finally know the truth.

"They never told me anything about that. I always thought I was born out of wedlock since you know how cold their relationship has always been."

Etta nodded. "There was even a signed contract which stated that if Irene failed at giving birth to a child, either a boy or a girl, their marriage would be dissolved and she wouldn't get anything from him in the divorce."

"But why did my father choose Irene of all the women? She was almost engaged to uncle Sherlock. Why break his own brother's heart like that?"

"Mycroft didn't marry Irene out of ill towards his brother, it was the opposite actually. He did it because he loved Sherlock. You see Mycroft knew that If he wouldn't have broken those two apart your uncle would have married her and it would have eventually been his doom. You know what Irene is like."

"Do you think he really is my father? I know my mother has always been rather keen when it comes towards the opposite sex"

"Honestly Gilbert. One look at you and there's no doubt of it."

The man pulled the visor down from in front of him and peered at his reflection. His facial features were like his mother but the eyes and the color of his hair was the same as the elder Holmes brother had.

"And don't you think he wouldn't have checked it out himself to be absolutely certain. He is Mycroft after all."

Gilbert swallowed as there was another question that had been burning inside of him ever since he was capable of rational thought.

"And do you think my parents love me?"

" Oh Gilbert. I don't think Irene is capable of loving anyone. Not another human at least, the poor girl."

"My father?"

"Yes. He loves you very much. " She said without a doubt.

"Really? How do you know? I rather think I'm a disappointment to him since I turned out to be nothing like him. I mean look at me! I'm not nearly as smart and I'm an artist for christ's sake."

"I think that is exactly why he loves you. His cold personality has always got him in trouble and has repelled people away from his company. He is happy that you are capable of having friends and living your life without receiving any hate from others."

Gilbert let out a breath and Etta shook her head at the sight. She had always felt sorry for the man who now sat next to her. Being raised by the boarding schools, it had miraculously prevented Gilbert from turning out nothing like his parents and Etta was both glad and little sad about it. If he would have possessed a similar nature to his parents Gilbert at least wouldn't have felt bad about his childhood in the unloving home of his.

"And you are rather like him. Only in a different way. Like you have some of the exact same gestures." She felt the uncontrollable urge to cheer him up.

"Thanks great aunt."

"You're less endearing though." At the last part she was smiling and to her relief she saw him smiling too.

"And you're a very wicket old woman." Gilbert laughed when he started the car again. He had always liked the family matriarch even when everyone else in their family sometimes got tired of her.

* * *

**A/N:**

-Did you really thought Gilbert was Irene and Sherlock's son? Well think again because I only said that his mother was Irene and that his father was a Holmes.

-All the questions, including those about the engagement ring and the paper Irene found at Sherlock's room, will be dealt in the next chapter.

- So sorry about the grammar errors!


End file.
